To Serve And Protect
by Axel Schaudenfreude
Summary: Why don't we see many former Champion's? Are they all too old or retired? Or is it simply that they pass their ideas to a new generation? Now accepting OC submission, but I can't say I won't alter details.
1. chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon.

This story was requested by the core of justice. Testing the waters with this one.

(*)

Zyon sat with his legs crossed, the heavy, leather bound book open in his lap as he tried to read it. After a few minutes he sighed pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't they update these things to read like modern books? Seriously, if you're going to translate the language why keep the old timey speaking?"

Charizard snorted from his spot in the yard and Zyon noted the smirk he wore.

"Are you mocking me?"

The answering aghast look only confirmed that yes, Charizard was mocking him.

"If you're displeased with the reading, perhaps you'd like to go out and try searching again," someone suggested. He turned and came face to face with Professor Oak.

"I've tried by foot once, and all I got was this lousy Charizard," he joked. Charizard spat a small flame in irritation, but Zyon knew he wouldn't truly hurt him.

"That reminds me Zyon, you'll need to keep that Charizard away from here," the Professor said sternly.

"What? Why?"

The Professor rolled his eyes and began counting the points. "First, he's scaring the other Pokémon. Second, he keeps picking fights with the other Pokémon. Third, he attacked one of _my_ old Pokémon from my travelling days."

"They were looking at him funny," he said defensively.

"They were not looking at him funny, he was itching for a fight," the Professor stated calmly. "He risked serious injury doing that."

"But he's fine now," Zyon said, "and your Arcanine won anyway. Easily."

Charizard huffed and rolled over to face away from them. The loss he'd suffered then still stung.

"Why don't you travel around some more? You'd get some air, your Pokémon would get a chance to battle again…"

"And we might miss something," Zyon said, dropping his humorous tone. "You have the best resources around, but we still might have missed something important that we'll only find here."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Oak handed him a letter. "This was sent to my lab, but it was addressed to you."

"People think I live here now?" he asked, taking the letter. "Maybe we should get out more."

The Professor smirked and walked around him, his destination probably the pond. Zyon laid the book down and sighed, uncrossing his legs and stretching out on the porch. Taking note of the letter, he sighed and opened it, figuring that if he was going to stop studying it may as well be to further his goal.

 _Dear Zyon,_

 _It may please you to know that recently your presence and your studies have been brought to my attention by Professor Oak. While I hold no love for overly ambitious Trainers I am interested to know what you've learnt about your regions legends. I have therefore decided to travel to your region and share my information with you. In preparation for this event, kindly await my arrival in Pallet Town. I will be gifting you with something I believe will be very useful, but in return I would like access to whatever information you have on the Sinnoh myths._

 _Regards,_

 _Cynthia_

 _Cynthia,_ he thought, letting the letter fall. _I keep seeing stuff about Sinnoh in the texts, but I've got no idea who Cynthia is._

"Rai?"

He looked to the door and saw Raichu there, bleary eyed from having just woken up. He smiled and asked, "Hey pal, you have a good nap?"

Raichu nodded and walked over, standing next to his Trainer. When he finally stood next to him he flopped on top of him, huffing.

"What's up Raichu?"

Raichu whined and huffed, a look of exhaustion on his face. Wait, no, not exhaustion.

"Are you bored?" A whine was his only answer. "I thought you'd appreciate the vacation."

Raichu nodded, but the bored look on his face, and Charizard's behavior over the last few weeks, cemented that his Pokémon were getting bored

"Well then," he said teasingly, "it may please you to know thatwe're expecting a guest."

Charizard rolled over again at this and Raichu lifted his head, the both of them now peering at him with interest.

"No idea who that is," he admitted, lifting Raichu off him and standing up. "But I need to get some things ready for her arrival."

(*)

Cynthia stepped out of the cab, dragging her case out as she got her first real look at Professor Oak's lab. It was a huge building with a large field out back, but she wondered if the man himself spent all of his time there.

"Thanks," she told the driver and watched him leave. Facing the building again she made her way to the front door, but just as she reached for the doorknob she felt something prod at her mind. Frowning, she shut the presence out and felt its surprise at being rejected.

Now cautious, she removed Pokéball from her pocket and tossed it. One bright flash later and her Roserade stood next to her and crooned in displeasure.

"I know I promised you a vacation, but I felt a Psychic-type try to read me," she said and Roserade growled. "Let's go in and see what happens."

Roserade nodded and waited as she knocked, the sound echoing behind the door. "Professor Oak, it's me! Zyon should have told you I was coming?"

She faintly heard something fall on the other side of the door and then footsteps running towards it. The door was yanked open and she saw an old man wearing brown slacks, a red shirt and a lab coat.

"Hello Cynthia, I'm Professor Samuel Oak," he said, extending his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She shook his hand before motioning to Roserade. "This is my Roserade. We were hoping to meet this Zyon sometime today."

The Professor stared intently at Roserade until Cynthia's words registered. "Ah yes, Zyon. He should be around back. I'll take you there."

With that he turned and started walking, Cynthia and Roserade trailing behind. Cynthia tried to focus on her task, but kept getting distracted by the countless book shelves she could see dotted around the lab. There was so much research here she wondered how it was all kept safe.

"Professor," she began, "if you don't mind my asking you're one of the foremost researchers on Pokémon in the world, so why haven't I seen any security?"

The Professor shot her a glance and slowed his pace. "Well, I used to be a prominent Trainer myself, and I've still got my old Pokémon, even if we don't train as hard. It's actually why I chose Pallet Town, since it didn't have a Gym Leader."

Cynthia nodded in understanding as they stopped at a large wooden door. The Professor opened the door and Cynthia gaped. She'd seen the field from outside of course, but seeing it up close was breathtaking, with a huge forest, wide fields and a huge pond. Running through all of this were Pokémon of all shapes and sizes, but she could only recognize a few of them. She looked to her side and saw that Roserade was just as dumbstruck as she was.

"Yes, it is an impressive sight," the Professor acknowledged, snapping Cynthia out of her reverie, "but for now let's find Zyon. He's been raving about finding Mew for the past week, so if all you do is shut him up about it that would be much appreciated."

Cynthia nodded, still taking in the sight of all the Pokémon. As they walked through the fields, occasionally calling for Zyon, she couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at every new Pokémon she saw. _A Champion I may be, but I'm still a Trainer,_ she thought, catching sight of something large eared, purple and spiky. "What is that?"

The Professor glanced at where she was pointing and smiled softly. "That's a Nidoran, a male one. They aren't native to Sinnoh?"

Cynthia shook her head, smiling when the Nidoran found a smaller, blue and less spiky Nidoran she assumed to be a female. "I've never seen them up close before."

"Be sure you don't get too close," the Professor warned, "they tend to secrete venom if they feel threatened."

Cynthia nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention. As they walked she encountered other Pokémon she'd never seen before and wondered at a two-headed one the Professor told her was a Doduo. Just then a yell echoed from the trees and they turned to see a tall, lanky boy and a winged, orange Fire-type chasing a small, purple Pokémon with a curled tail.

"Get back here dammit! You and I aren't done yet you little bastard!" The orange Pokémon roared and put on a burst of speed, but the smaller Pokémon darted around a boulder, the orange one's head slamming into solid rock.

"Charizard!" exclaimed the boy. He dropped down next to the orange Pokémon and sent a glare at the purple one scurrying away. "Don't think this is over!"

The strange purple Pokémon only ran faster, as if the boy could do something to it even from a distance. He groaned and sat down next to his Pokémon (Charizard, he'd called it) and shook it slightly in an attempt to wake it.

"Zyon!" the Professor called and the boys head snapped up. Noticing the Professor and the person with him he waved at them and began muttering something into the Charizard's ear.

"That's Zyon?" she asked, Roserade looking just as doubtful as she felt.

"There's a word for him, but it escapes me," the Professor noted. "Fairly smart, lanky, tall… I said something good this morning."

"Socially inept," Zyon said, his Charizard beside him.

"Yes, that's it!" The professor exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Thank you Zyon."

"Don't mention it," he muttered wryly, sizing Cynthia up. "Who's this supposed to be?"

"This Zyon is-"

"Cynthia," she cut the Professor off. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

Zyon and Charizard both stared in shock at her and she returned their stares, her gaze frosty. Finally he coughed and mareepishly rubbed the back off his head. "I just totally stuck my foot in my mouth there didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Indicating her Roserade she said, "This is one of my Pokémon, Roserade. We've come from Sinnoh to request your aid."

He held up a hand. "Before you ask, can we go inside? I haven't had lunch yet." Under his breath he muttered, "Lousy Rattata."

"That sounds good." Cynthia nodded. "I'll meet you inside."

With that she turned on her heel and headed back to the lab, still trying and failing to understand what she'd just witnessed.

That's _the guy who wants to catch a Legendary Pokémon?_ she thought dubiously. _It hardly matters. All I need is for him to point me to the best spots for research. If nothing else, I can use him as extra muscle._

(*)

"Let's get down to business," Cynthia said coldly, her Pokémon munching happily at the snacks they'd been given.

Zyon nodded, his eyes once again drawn to the strange Pokémon she'd released into the Professors training field. She'd asked to have their meeting here after Zyon had said he planned on eating with his Pokémon. Honestly, he'd hoped to show her how strong he was by the state of his Pokémon, but she'd stunned him by releasing her own Pokémon, introducing them and then calmly handing them some snacks.

 _Spiritomb, Lucario, Togekiss, Milotic,_ he noted. _Oh, and a Garchomp._ The Dragon/Ground-type was the only one he felt unsure of.

"Are you listening to me?" Cynthia asked pointedly.

Zyon's eyes snapped back to her and nodded hurriedly. "Yeah, I was listening."

"What did I say?"

He was caught. "Okay, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?"

She sighed and started over. "I came here to see if this region or any others had any information I didn't have on our legends. This idea came to me when murals of Ho-oh and Lugia were found in an excavation in Sinnoh, and the idea that other regions may hold the information I need has led me here, the region with the oldest and most stable Pokémon League." She took a sip of her juice before she continued. "Another factor was Professor Oak, and a Trainer who was looking for Mew and had made no effort to hide his actions."

Zyon blushed. "I was a kid! And should I have hid what I was doing?"

"Yes," she said bluntly, "that's exactly what you do when your goal is to find and capture a mythical, powerful Pokémon whose existence you can barely prove."

"I can prove it!" he blurted, wincing when she fixed him with a glare. "When I was a kid, I was at CinnabarIsland with my dad. We went hiking and I wandered off and got caught in a mudslide. I thought for sure I was dead, but then…" He paused to calm himself. "But then I was in the air. Something was carrying me, and I watched it stop the mudslide with its powers. I didn't know what it was back then, but later I learned that it was Mew. Of course no one believed me, not really, but they didn't have to." His face hardened. "I know what I saw. I need to find that Mew."

Cynthia was silent for a while and for a second Zyon thought he'd said something wrong, but then she spoke.

"Your story is…interesting," she said finally. "And nobody thought to look up whether Mew was still there?"

Zyon shook his head. "The mudslide and what caused it was everybody's main concern. Nobody wanted to focus on a myth with a real danger close by. My dad and I, we left soon after."

"I see," Cynthia said mysteriously. She finished her juice before focusing on Zyon again. "Your research hasn't extended past the region?"

"It never had a reason to. Most of the stories about Mew either started here or are about Mew being here. There's never been any reason to go further."

"Then let me tell you a few things," Cynthia stated, her tone brooking no argument as she stood. "First, there are other regions with their own stories, and these could bring you closer to Mew than Kanto alone ever could. Second, even if you faced Mew there is no guarantee it would just go with you. Third, I need a guide and/or backup as I go through Kanto. I've decided to go with you."

Zyon struggled to keep up, her words rushing by so fast he barely heard them. When he finally processed everything she'd said he stared back at her. "So, what happens now?"

"Now we finish our lunch and go tell your parents about my request. You can ask them how they feel about it, but I expect they'll let you go. Afterwards we can begin our trek through your region, heading to the most favored research spots, until I feel I've gathered everything I need from here. Also while we're traveling I will help you train for when you finally meet Mew."

Zyon grinned easily and stood up. "No offence lady, but I think I'm strong enough to not have to worry about it."

Cynthia quirked an eyebrow. "Is that right? Care to demonstrate?"

"Sure," Zyon said, relaxing. "What did you have in mind?"

"My weakest against your strongest," she suggested. "And if you get past that, then my strongest against yours, but that seems unlikely."

Zyon bristled at that."Alright then. Charizard, you're up."

The large fire type stood up and flared his wings, roaring upwards and releasing small and Zyon walked to their side of the field and stood watching their opponent. Cynthia merely turned to her Pokémon and began looking them over, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. When she decided which one was alright she quirked a finger at it and it hopped forward to face Charizard.

 _So she's making Charizard battle Spiritomb?_ he thought. _A Ghost-type is nothing to us!_

"Charizard, use Shadow Claw!"

Charizard lunged forward and Zyon grinned, feeling Charizard's excitement. When he was only a few centimeters away she Cynthia spoke.

"Sucker Punch."

In a split second the rock under the Spiritomb swung forward and knocked Charizard sideways, the Fire-type flying past it. Zyon stood stunned but quickly regained his composure.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Shadow Sneak."

Charizard turned and fired a stream of fire, but the Spiritomb appeared behind it and easily knocked it down again. Zyon watched, horrified, as his partner's face was slammed into the ground, the fire abruptly cut off.

 _Charizard's doesn't take hits well,_ he worried. "Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

"Feint," Cynthia said, sounding bored.

The Spiritomb ducked around the glowing, green swipe and smacked Charizard in the face again. This time he growled and tried to snap at it, but it used Feint again and drove it away. Zyon gritted his teeth in frustration, the pressure mounting.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz!"

"Use Ominous Wind."

Zyon could only watch as the powerful attack slammed into Charizard, sending him tumbling. He saw the swirls in Charizard's eyes and recalled him, turning his shocked gaze to Cynthia.

"How did you do that?" he asked, feeling humiliated.

"I'm stronger than you, and even if I wasn't neither you nor your Charizard have any skill. All you battle with is overwhelming power, and that can cost you a match."

Zyon nodded and walked over to stand before Cynthia. Kneeling, he said, "Then, if your offer still stands, I'd be overjoyed to have you as my teacher."

Cynthia nodded and smiled down at him. "Yes, the offer still stands. You can get up now."

Zyon stood and smiled at Cynthia, the thought of finding Mew exciting him. "I'll get Charizard checked out and then we'll head to my home Sensei."

Cynthia blushed slightly and said, "Please don't call me Sensei."

"Yes Master."

"Not Master either!"

(*)

Zyon sat opposite his parents in their living room, Cynthia sipping from one of the juice boxes as they absorbed the information she'd dropped on them.

"So you want to take my son out and help him find Mew, just because?" his mother asked.

"It's mostly selfish. He's traveled around before, he knows the best research institutes and libraries, so I'm using him to make my search easier."

Zyon's father nodded thoughtfully. "I don't see any problem with it, especially if you're offering to teach him, but Zyon," he looked his son in the eyes, "is this really what you want? I thought you'd given up."

Zyon nodded. "While it's true that most of my leads have yielded nothing, and all I have are stories, I feel as if this may open up new avenues for me. Plus, if Master can help me to become stronger, I will better be able to handle those who'd stand in my way."

His parents shared a look and his mother stood up. "We need to discuss this in private."

They left for the kitchen and Zyon sighed, his heart constricting painfully in his chest.

"Could you pass me one of those cookies please?"

He handed the cookies over and watched as Cynthia took two before putting the plate back on the table. When he kept staring at her she glanced at him sharply.

"What is it?"

"You're too strong to be just interested in the legends," he noted, "and you carry yourself with way too much confidence to just be some teen with a hobby. In fact, the only other person I've seen who even remotely acts like you is my dad."

She nodded and finished a cookie. "Yes, you're right. Anything else?"

"My dad says he used to be a strong Trainer in Kalos," Zyon said. "I remember because I grew up listening to his stories."

"Your point?"

"Are you some kind of Gym Leader?" he asked, feeling stupid.

"Close. Truthfully, I'm considered one of the elite Trainers in Sinnoh."

Before he could probe further his parents came back into the room, looking more relaxed than when they left.

"We've reached an agreement," his father stated.

"You can continue your search," his mother continued, "if you can promise us that you will seriously consider a professional career once you get back."

"I can do that," Zyon agreed quickly. "No problem."

"And you have to take our calls every night," his mother added."If you don't take our calls we'll assume you're doing something more important unless Cynthia says otherwise."

"I understand."

His father turned to Cynthia. "You on the other hand are explicitly using my son here, so you're also responsible for his wellbeing. Just watch out if he has a marker."

Zyon winced as Cynthia nodded curtly. Placing her glass on the table she stood and gave his parents a small bow.

"I thank you for having me over." She faced him. "Please meet me at Professor Oak's ranch tomorrow at nine o'clock. I need time to arrange something."

With that she left, an air of cool grace around her. Zyon's mother watched her leave with one eyebrow quirked.

"She certainly doesn't mince words does she?"

His father shrugged. "I doubt it." He grew thoughtful. "I wonder if I should battle her with my old team?"

"Oh please, dad, don't start," Zyon groaned.

"No, I'm serious, we could use the exercise. Plus you said she was pretty strong, it might be fun."

"Dear no," his mother said. "Remember what happened when you and Professor Oak battled?"

His father blushed. "We helped do the repairs. There weren't any problems."

"We had to help the Professor rebuild his training ground," Zyon noted.

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

His mother rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go give your old team a checkup. You are going to get started on dinner," she said, pointing to Zyon before facing his father, "and you are going to do some cleaning up around the field."

"Fine, fine," his father said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll battle her tomorrow."

He dashed off before his wife could retort and she shook her head.

Zyon stood. "I'm going to go make soup," he said and left for the kitchen.

(*)

Lucien slumped in his seat, his eyes drifting shut.

"Um, sir?"

He cracked his eye open and shifted to regard the stewardess and the strained smile she wore. "Yes?"

"The gentleman behind you has requested you return your Buneary. He says she bumped into him."

Lucien sat up straighter and looked the stewardess in the eye. "I understand. However, my Buneary is adjusting to a new sleep schedule. I would appreciate it if he was a little more patient." He knew he sounded condescending, he just didn't care.

"Listen kid-" the man behind him started.

Lucien turned in his seat and glared. "I'm listening. _Sir_."

The man sat stunned, surprised at the venom in his voice. "I-if you're not going to return the thing couldn't you keep it under control or something?"

Lucien smiled, anger settling in his gut. "Sir, we've been on this 15 hour flight for 14 hours now. For the vast majority of those hours your children have screamed, pooped, thrown things, kicked my spine out of shape and back into shape, and generally made any sort of rest impossible." He stopped smiling then and saw the discomfort in the man's face. "I would be ever so grateful if you'd show a little more… _empathy_."

The now chastened parent stammered out an apology and the red-faced stewardess left, muttering something about fetching him a drink. He ignored them both and looked forward again, his gaze shifting to the brown and tan ball of fluff that was staring wide-eyed at him.

"What?"

She jumped a little and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Let me guess, I sounded like my mother?" A hesitant nod was his answer. "I'm sorry, we're just not getting enough sleep these days. The jet lag will be murder when we get to Kanto."

Buneary looked at him thoughtfully before she seemed to make up her mind. She crawled onto his lap and pulled his arms around her as she gave him her best cute face. He smiled down at her warmly, letting himself relax for the first time in days.

"I can't believe we're meeting an ex-Champion," he said wistfully, his voice a whisper. "And he has a son. I wonder what he's like."

He realized he was talking to himself when a soft snore came from the Pokémon in his lap and he sighed, settling in his chair for the final hour.

(*)

And that's the end of the first chapter. Again this was a request, so if you want me to keep this going you'll probably need to tell me. Also, while I won't ask for reviews on Johto Story, I'll ask for reviews for this one. Just not right now.

I'll take a fic, and read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back. Not that I really care, but I'm really wondering where all the constructive criticism is. Nearly all the reviews off my first story have been positive, so now I'm expecting the one person who spots a valid mistake. Is it weird that I'm expecting it?

(*)

Elizabeth Anderson awoke with a soft sigh, the sound of Pokémon drawing her away from her sleep. Stretching her body, she noted that her husband wasn't there, but more importantly the smell of breakfast was wafting through the house.

 _Who's cooking?_ She thought. _It can't be that late already._

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood and shuffled to the bedroom door, pausing briefly to grab a gown. As she made her way down the hall the sound of someone speaking became clearer and she strained to hear it.

"And that, new Trainers, is why you should never leave your Ditto alone with any other Pokémon for too long," a woman said.

 _The radio?_ she wondered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. _What time is it anyway?_

As she entered the kitchen she was greeted by the bizarre sight of a Charizard wielding a spatula and a Raichu wearing an apron trying and failing to cook something in a pan. She noted her son standing across the table as he regarded the two Pokémon warily.

"Okay, now try to flip it again, but this time don't try not to drop it or you'll get hot oil on you."

Charizard nodded and casually used the spatula to flip a pancake over and Raichu squealed and fell off the counter before it could land. She watched as Charizard lifted the pan and caught the pancake before it could fall too far, barely any oil spilling over its sides.

"Impressive," Elizabeth said slowly from the doorway. "Maybe leave the cooking to your Charizard from now on Zyon."

"Arceus Mom!" Zyon started, clutching at his chest as he stared at her. Charizard chuckled at him and Raichu laughed along nervously.

She stared critically at him and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Have you gotten any sleep? At all?"

He shuffled nervously and muttered, "I did get a few hours in." She kept her focus on him and he admitted, "One and a half counts as a few, right?"

Her answering glare told him all he needed to know. "Go get some sleep." She glanced at the clock. "It's still early enough to get a few more hours in."

Zyon grumbled but left anyway, taking a pancake from a plate on the table as he left. She shook her head and focused on his Pokémon.

"So, have either of you seen my husband?"

They both pointed to the back door and she nodded. Going through the door, she began the short walk to where her husband would be either training with or waking up his strongest Pokémon.

She saw him at the lake, sitting down as he stroked and petted a soft blob of a Pokémon.

"I see you're enjoying your time with Ditto," she said, causing him to start.

He turned towards her with a grin and said, "I'd prefer time with you, but you looked so cozy."

"I was," she admitted, "until our son tried to get his Pokémon to cook for him."

Nixon shook his head and lay Ditto down, standing up and casually drawing his wife into his arms. She giggled and held him closer, resting her head on his shoulder as he did the same.

"Our son is leaving again," he noted.

She gave a small grunt and he chuckled.

"Don't be like that," he chided. "We both knew he wasn't going to settle for a desk job."

"You did," she pointed out.

"And I still battle any time I can and do my best to travel."

She raised her head to glare at him playfully. "Why did I let you raise our son?"

"Because you knew it would get you more resting time," he answered in a sing-song voice. "We should get back soon, don't want him to burn the house down."

 _He should just cook himself,_ she thought. They turned to head back to the house, something occurring to her when they were halfway there. "Were you really going to battle Cynthia?"

He looked surprised and suddenly focused on his feet. "Well, yes. I figured you and Zyon could watch."

"We will," she admitted, "but if you could do me a favor and keep collateral to a minimum, I'd be grateful."

(*)

He walked slowly, eyes glued to the creature in front of him. Weedle, it was called.

"Nurse Joy said it was a Poison-type," he whispered. "There are so many strange Pokémon around here. I wish we had more time to look around." Glancing at his watch he smirked. "At least ten minutes left, no reason we should waste them at the Center."

Beside him Buneary smiled and crouched lower, watching intently as the little yellow creature began feasting on leaves. Lucien shifted in place and looked around, a strange prickling on the back of his neck.

 _Why is this thing all alone? Shouldn't its parents be with it?_ Just then he a heard a faint buzzing and looked towards the Weedle. Standing there was a large black and yellow Pokémon which, by the look on its face and the way it stood, was angry at them. _Well, I did ask…_

Buzzing angrily it pointed its stinger like arms at them and fired a barrage of needles. Buneary yelped and dove to the side, her Trainer following suit just in time to avoid the Poison Sting.

"Buneary use Frustration!" Lucien commanded. Her face contorting in rage, Buneary rushed towards the Weedle's parent and began thrashing it.

Lucien watched as the Pokémon jumped back and regarded the small Normal-type warily. Apparently deciding it wasn't worth losing a fight it turned and grabbed its child before running away. Looking at Buneary he scratched the back of his head and asked, "Want to head back to the Center?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes still glued to where the Pokémon had run off. He sighed and began walking back, the sound of her footsteps following not long after. From the way it sounded she wasn't walking as much as she was shuffling. Turning back to regard her he noted the anxious look on her face and the way she focused on the ground as if there was something interesting there. The biggest tell though was that she hadn't attempted to use him as a perch, despite doing so not five minutes before they'd seen the Weedle.

"That Frustration of yours has been getting weaker hasn't it?" he asked suddenly.

He heard her breath sharply before she muttered a resigned, "Bun."

"I'm not too upset about it, that attack hasn't hit as hard for years now anyway, but if it's going to keep losing power like that it's about time to find a substitute. What do you think?" he asked, turning to face her.

She grinned and nodded, running up to him and jumping up. He slid his leg out for balance and grunted as she landed on his head and shoulder. Shaking his head he continued on, Buneary now clutching his head.

"Our bus leaves in an hour, so we should have enough time to find a replacement move. If not, I maybe the ex-Champion can help us out," he commented offhandedly.

She nodded and got a determined look on her face, her grip on his hair tightening. He gritted his teeth and smiled painfully, sharp pains shooting from his head. He kept walking but reached up to scratch the back of her paws in an attempt to signal his pain. She looked at her hands and muttered what sounded like an apology, loosening what felt to him like a death grip.

"Hey you!" someone shouted.

Confused he turned to see a kid wearing all black glaring at him. "Can I help you with something?" he asked slowly.

The kid smirked, his legs shaking as he demanded, "Give me your Pokémon!"

Lucien and Buneary looked at each other, an unspoken message passing between them.

 _Is this kid worth it?_

 _No._

"I may not look like it, but I'm actually very busy. You should hurry along, wild Pokémon can get vicious," he said simply, turning away from the boy.

There was a moment of silence as the child realized what he'd said. "Didn't you hear what I said?" the kid asked shakily. "Give me your Pokémon!"

Lucien frowned and looked at Buneary, who returned his gaze with a cocky grin. He sighed and lifted her off his shoulder, though he was barely restraining a grin himself. They both turned to face the boy and he flinched.

"Tell you what, if you beat me you can have them. Sound fair?" he asked coyly, the small smile on his face more hostile than reassuring.

The kid suddenly looked as if he'd been caught red handed and Lucien quirked an eyebrow, now interested.

"What is it now?"

"Um," he said shyly, "I don't have any Pokémon." Suddenly he looked upset and said, "They said you'd just give me one! I never thought I'd have to battle you!" 

Lucien tilted in confusion. _They said?_ "Okay, how about you start from the beginning and I'll try to listen."

"All right." The boy took a deep breath. "I turned ten a few days ago and I thought I'd catch a Pokémon, maybe travel for a few weeks. But it's too tough to catch one of my own, and the Pokémon Professor Oak gives you got to pick up by yourself. My mom said that's too dangerous and she doesn't have any Pokémon to borrow me. This lady in black said I just had to bring some Trainer's Pokémon and she'd give me one of my own."

Lucien watched in surprise, shuffling awkwardly when the boy looked to be blinking back tears. _Why do I always get involved?_ "Know what, I'm going to help you."

The boy looked up and hurriedly wiped away whatever tears had begun leaking. "You'll give me your Pokémon?"

"No," he said bluntly. The boy's face fell. "I'll be helping you catch your very own."

The child took a minute to process this new development before suddenly grinning and running up to hug him. "Thank you mister, thank you so much!" he said, sniffling.

Lucien smiled awkwardly and stifled his natural urge to kick the boy off him. _Just a stupid kid, don't hurt him,_ he reminded himself. He gently pushed him away then lowered himself to look the boy in the eye. "I'm heading back to Viridian City now, where I'll be catching a bus to Pallet Town. If you want to catch a regular Pokémon wandering around here I'll help you and that will be the end of it."

"An- And what are my other choices?" the boy asked, looking a little overwhelmed.

"You go to your mother and ask her to travel with an older more experienced Trainer, and I'll find you a Pokémon that can really pack a punch," he said, his voice laced with more than a little awe.

The boy looked at him, eyes wide in excitement and fear. Lucien waited for him to answer, the moment stretching uncomfortably.

"I- I want the special Pokémon," the boy finally answered.

Lucien smiled and straightened, casually brushing dirt of his knees. "Excellent. If your parents agree then I'll be the supervisor for your little journey, but in exchange you'll be known as my-"

"Student?" the boy asked.

Lucien smirked and said, "Actually I was going to say travel buddy. I can teach you too, I guess."

The boy grinned from ear to ear then began running around yelling "YES!" over and over again. Lucien shook his head and began walking back to town, glancing down when he felt a tug on his pants. When he looked down he saw Buneary smiling up at him warmly and he blushed.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he stated. "I'm not helping that kid. I'm forcing him to confront a truth." He grinned nastily and said, "Besides, now he's got wait until I get back until he gets a Pokémon."

One hour later they were at the Pokémon Center, waiting for the bus, when Lucien realized something. "I did not get that kid's name."

Buneary facepalmed.

(*)

Cynthia read through the story, her Pokémon sitting beside her and carefully checking books for any pictures. So far the only interesting one they'd found was of a diagram explaining the difference between male and female Nidoran.

Setting the book down she stood and stretched, her back popping between her shoulder blades. She sighed and turned to her Pokémon. "We're not getting anywhere here. Let's go see if Zyon's here yet."

She waited for Garchomp to get up before she left, the large Dragon-type following after her. As they walked Garchomp seemed occupied with something and Cynthia frowned at her.

"What's wrong? Is there something bothering you?"

Garchomp sighed and pointed vaguely at the direction of the Professors yard.

"What, you want to go out?"

She had barely finished her sentence before she heard what seemed to be pounding footsteps. Glancing towards the room they'd left she saw her Pokémon rushing down the hall and blinked. They stopped behind Garchomp and watched her with wide, excited eyes.

"So, you all want to go outside?" she asked.

They all nodded their heads furiously, Roserade practically jumping in place. She couldn't fault them for their excitement, especially since she herself was eager to see what kind of Pokémon inhabited this new region. While the Professor's yard wasn't much it was perfect for a little exploration.

"Zyon can wait," she decided, giggling when their faces lit up. 'Let's go!"

With that they all dashed to the door to the yard, bursting through it and running out over the lush grass. They gasped in awe at the sheer size of the place, Milotic diving into the pond as the other's started rolling, jumping and just enjoying themselves.

Cynthia laughed and sat down, breathing in the fresh air and watching as the Pokémon of the ranch began playing with her own. Garchomp and Lucario were sparring for some younger looking Pokémon, Togekiss was giving tips to a few other Flying-types, and Spiritomb and Roserade were just messing around with the younger Pokémon.

She heard footsteps nearby and turned to see the Professor. His hair was matted slightly and he had a light sheen of sweat on his skin.

"Were you running?" she asked curiously.

"Perhaps," the Professor answered. "Anyway, Zyon's parents say he's on his way."

"Now? What has he been doing all morning?"

"According to Elizabeth he's been catching up on sleep. Regardless he should be here soon. I was wondering if you'd like to help me feed the Pokémon."

She glanced at her Pokémon, still playing with the others, and smiled, standing up and brushing herself off. "Sure, should be fun. We'll only be able to leave this afternoon anyway."

(*)

Zyon watched in awe as the Pokémon before him fought, they're moves almost faster than he could keep up with. He could feel the power in each move, the ease and experience with which they used each attack telling him very clearly that what he was seeing wasn't even close to their full power.

 _Garchomp and Lucario,_ he thought, flinching when Lucario struck Garchomp only for the Dragon-type to return the blow with deadly precision. _These can't be the same Pokémon who were lazing around yesterday._

He'd brought his full team today, but as he watched the two Pokémon brawl he realized that even with Gyarados around he was still the weakest Trainer in the area. As strong as he thought he was, the two Pokémon in front of him made it very clear how much he'd need to learn.

"Zyon!"

He turned his head and saw the Professor coming towards him, Cynthia beside him as she read through a textbook.

 _One of the Professor's old storybooks_ , he thought. He walked towards them, the two dueling Pokémon now focused on their Trainer, and reached his hand out. "Hello Professor. Hello Master."

Cynthia glowered and took his hand. "Good morning Zyon." As she spoke she flashed him a sunny smile and tightened her fingers, the grip almost painful. "And I would appreciate it if you'd refer to me as Cynthia, not Master."

He nodded quickly and she let go. Turning to the Professor he offered his hand, but the Professor merely shook his head.

"No offense, but I think you've fallen asleep on my couch enough times that a hello suffices."

Zyon blushed and nodded. Remembering something, he faced Cynthia and asked her, "Your Pokémon were battling earlier. Were you supervising them?"

"No, I don't need to. They know not to take things too far if I'm not around."

Zyon nodded and watched thoughtfully as Cynthia began rounding up her Pokémon, staring when she stopped to pet a Bellsprout before continuing. When she had them all together she asked, "Alright, who wants to stay out for now?"

Their hands shot up and Zyon gaped when she simply shrugged and sat down, a Rattata jumping into her lap. She smiled down at it and began lightly stroking it, Garchomp and Lucario resuming their sparring as the other Pokémon watched.

"Should she be letting them run around like that?" Zyon asked the Professor.

The Professor nodded and said, "It's really no hassle, not unless they start something, and they seem unlikely to do that. Besides, if they're itching for a real fight then-"

A loud roar echoed from the forest and everyone turned to stare at the emerging Pokémon. Collective fear turned to surprise, and then awe when from the woods emerged an Arcanine, an Exeggutor and a Rhydon. From the nearby river a roar sounded as a Gyarados exploded from the water, a screech echoing from above as a Pidgeot seemed to answer its call. Just as they started to relax something appeared right in front of them and Zyon jumped back, the sudden appearance of an Alakazam surprising him.

Everyone present stared as the Pokémon settled a distance away, Alakazam teleporting to join them, before sitting down and simply watching him.

 _No_ , he thought. Garchomp and Lucario had taken a defensive position in front of their Trainer and were watching the six Pokémon warily. _Not watching me. Watching Cynthia. Or her Pokémon._

Just as he realized this he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look. Striding towards them was his father, a carefree grin on his face and a large traveling pack on his back. He stopped next to the Pokémon and waved at them.

"Good morning," he said.

Professor Oak smirked wryly and turned to face him. "Good morning Nixon. What on Earth are you doing?"

His dad laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Funny you should ask that. See, I was walking around looking for Zyon, but then I got lost. Ran into your team and they were thoughtful enough to escort me to your ranch."

Zyon frowned at that. His father had been living here for years and never had a problem navigating the woods before.

"Are you sure you didn't go looking for them?" the Professor asked, watching as Rhydon shuffled nervously.

Zyon's father looked hocked. "Me? Never!"

He quirked an eyebrow at his father's high pitched tone, but decided to ignore it. "So, want to watch the practice match?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the two glowering Pokémon.

His father grinned and Zyon felt his stomach drop. " _Actually_ , I was wondering if you would be interested in accepting a Pokémon."

He blinked. "You're offering me a Pokémon? Right now?"

His father shrugged and pulled a Pokéball out of his pocket. "I might have done it sooner, but I didn't know when it would be the right time. I was thinking your birthday, but this is too perfect an opportunity to pass up."

With that he walked over and held out the Pokéball. Zyon took it carefully and stared at it, trying to figure out what it was. "Thanks dad. What is it?"

"When I was a kid, I stalked this one Pokémon species for days. I was determined it would be my starter and, one trip to the hospital and the Center later, it was. It's not much right now, but I thought it would be fitting to pass on her child, especially to my own son."

Zyon blinked, the Pokéball suddenly feeling much heavier in his hand. "Um, thanks dad." He mentally slapped himself, but his father smiled.

"It's okay, you'll get to know him. Oh, and you should take this too," he said, shrugging the backpack off and handing it to over. Zyon took it and his father nodded, turning his attention to Cynthia. "Before you two get going would you care for a battle?"

Smirking, his Master stood up and stared back at his father. "I have no problem with that, but I have to ask: will you be using one of those Pokémon over there?"

Before his dad could answer the Professor snapped, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! They can watch, but until I'm sure of something they can't battle."

They stared at him, but didn't question his logic. Stepping back, his dad prepared to send his Pokémon out.

"Oh no you don't!" the Professor said, grabbing his arm. "I still remember last time. If you want to do that than everybody else better leave."

The other Pokémon took the hint and left, the Rattata nuzzling Cynthia one last time before it took off. When they were all gone the only ones left were Zyon, his father, the Professor, Cynthia and their respective Pokémon.

The Professor glanced at him and asked, "So, you're sticking around for this? Wouldn't you feel better waiting somewhere far away? Like a bunker?"

Zyon glowered at him. "I'm pretty sure Alakazam can put up a decent barrier. Besides, I can handle myself."

The other shrugged and Cynthia and his father took their places.

"Garchomp," Cynthia said and her Pokémon moved to stand in front of her.

Zyon's father smirked and readied his Pokéball. "Watch closely Zyon. You'll need to see this."

The Professor sighed and raised his hands, drawing the two combatant's attention. "This will be a one-on-one match. There will be no time limit and when either Pokémon is unable to battle the match will end." He paused for dramatic tension. "BEGIN!"

"Go Goodra!" his father yelled, his flying from his hand. The Pokémon that appeared was large and slimy looking and quickly focused on the Garchomp.

"Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp burst forward, a green energy enveloping him. Zyon felt his shirt flutter and blinked, jumping when his father commanded, "Dragon Pulse!"

Goodra's blast rocketed into Garchomp exploded, Garchomp flying backward. Zyon felt a wave of air hit him and was promptly knocked onto his butt, staring in shock at the power of the attack.

 _There's no way that's Goodra,_ he told himself, Garchomp standing up to glare at the other Dragon-type. _Goodra was never like this before._

"Garchomp use Stone Edge!"

Garchomp slammed its palms together before putting both its hands to the ground, large stone spike erupting from the Earth and knocking Goodra into the air. Zyon saw the Pokémon flinch right itself and, even as it fell, watch Garchomp intensely.

"Goodra Rain Dance!" Shifting in mid-air Goodra fired a ball of slime into the sky. Before Zyon could even think to be disgusted dark clouds had moved over the field and heavy rain had started pouring.

"Brilliant idea dad," he muttered. "Get everyone wet, let's not worry that someone could get sick."

"Garchomp use Flamethrower," Cynthia said calmly.

Garchomp fire a searing blast of fire and Zyon stepped closer, the heat washing against him even from a distance. He looked towards Alakazam and saw the struggle on the Psychic-type's face.

"Goodra." His father didn't need to say anything more as Goodra ran forward. Zyon gaped as the Flamethrower washed over the Dragon-type, but Goodra kept running forward almost as if through empty air. As soon as she was close enough to Garchomp Zyon's father commanded, "Aqua Tail!"

Before Garchomp could react a tail surrounded by water swung from somewhere within its flames, steam bursting from it, and sent it sprawling. Zyon could only stare as Goodra emerged looking none the worse for wear.

"Garchomp, hurry and use Dragon Claw!"

Zyon's stomach clenched as Garchomp rushed forward, faster than Goodra could react. Glowing purple claws slammed into the Dragon-type, but before it could counter Garchomp attacked it again and again, battering its slower opponent.

 _Something's not right,_ Zyon thought. They hadn't done anything new or exciting, or anything that he himself couldn't do. There was no way his dad would use moves like this.

Apparently the same thought crossed his father's mind, since he said, "Goodra use Aqua Tail!"

Goodra flipped forward and Garchomp stepped back, raising its fins to block the coming blow. They were all shocked when, instead of hitting Garchomp, Goodra hit the ground and launched itself into the air.

"Draco Meteor!" his father commanded and Cynthia's eyes widened.

"Garchomp use Dig!"

Goodra fired a glowing ball of energy just as Garchomp dove underground. Zyon watched as the glowing ball split up as it fell, until there were multiple balls of Dragon-type energy falling to the battlefield.

"Zyon move!" Oak shouted and Zyon looked up and saw a glowing ball falling towards him. Yelping he turned and ran back, the attack exploding and creating a crater where he'd been standing. Ducking behind a nearby tree he continued watching the fight and saw Goodra falling to the ground again.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia called.

"Goodra Aqua Tail," his father said and Goodra swung its tail to the ground. Garchomp burst from the ground, but too late realized its mistake as Goodra slammed it into the dirt again. Before anyone could respond his dad commanded, "Dragon Pulse!"

Goodra landed on Garchomp and smirked. Before Cynthia's Pokémon regained its wits Goodra fired the shot directly at it, an explosion rocketing from the impact and sending buffeting winds into Zyon. As the dust settled Zyon saw Goodra walking towards her Trainer, Garchomp lying motionless on the ground. Before she'd reached his father Goodra fell down, the strain of the battle finally hitting her. As it fell the rain stopped, but the clouds remained over the area.

Cynthia seemed surprised and Zyon couldn't think of what he should do now. What he'd just seen had been short, but there was no doubt of the power that had been thrown around or the experience each Pokémon displayed.

 _Too strong,_ he realized, watching as his Master returned her Pokémon. _They're just too strong._

He watched as the Professor took Cynthia's Pokéball to heal Garchomp and his father recalled Goodra to do the same. Almost as soon as the Professor had left his dad offered a hand to his teacher.

"You put up a good fight. Thank you."

Cynthia took the offered hand and smiled. "Likewise. Though I must ask, how do you keep your Pokémon in such good shape?"

His father gestured towards the Professors Pokémon, who'd wondered off and begun some light sparring amongst themselves. "I try to battle them as much as I can, but I've always got to do it away from where the others have anything valuable."

"So that's why you were in the woods?"

His father nodded. "Pretty much."

"You said you got lost," Cynthia noted.

"I lied."

Cynthia shrugged and looked around for something. "Where is your son?"

Rushing over to them, Zyon slowed his pace as he got closer. "Hey guys," he said casually, hoping that they didn't notice his knees quivering.

Thankfully they didn't and his father asked, "Well, would you like to check out your new Pokémon?"

Zyon removed the Pokéball from his belt and heard a loud growl. Glancing towards the sound he noticed a Gyarados glaring at him and flinched. "What's its deal?" he asked his dad, warily glancing at it out of the corner of his eye.

"It's the Professor's. Just ignore it," his father answered.

He nodded but still took a few steps away from the Gyarados' general direction before sending out the Pokémon. A brief flash of light later and he was looking at a strange purple blob with green patches on its cheeks. It looked around before noticing his dad and began making its way towards him.

"No Goomy," his father said sternly and the Pokémon stopped. He put his hand on Zyon's shoulder. "This is your Trainer now. The one I told you about."

The Pokémon regarded him curiously before changing direction and making its way towards him. Smiling Zyon reached down to pick him up, but gasped as he almost dropped it, its slimy body making it hard to hold. As he caught it he heard Gyarados growl again and took a step back, Goomy nuzzling into his shirt as its slime stained his clothes. He shifted to try and save his shirt, but couldn't do anything but hold Goomy close to keep it from falling.

His dad laughed at his discomfort. "You might want to get used to that by the way. This particular evolutionary line tends to be very touchy feely."

"Master, can I get some help?" he asked Cynthia.

She looked at Goomy considering. "What, and deny you the chance to bond with your Pokémon? No, you should hold it close, bonding is important."

Zyon grumbled, but smiled when Goomy looked up at him and gurgled happily. He shifted slightly and returned Goomy to its Pokéball, turning to his father.

"Thanks dad," he said gratefully.

"Your welcome."

"Now then," Cynthia said, drawing their attention, "I will be heading back to the lab to make sure I have everything I need. I hope to see you again in," she checked her Pokédex, "two hours."

 _Why aren't we leaving right now?_ Zyon thought.

"Why not leave now?" his dad asked.

"I want to eat one last meal that someone else made first, then we can leave."

Zyon's father shrugged and turned to him. "She's got the right idea. You should do the same."

"And what will you be doing?" Zyon asked.

His dad smirked. "With luck, absolutely nothing."

(*)

Lucien checked his map, mentally cursing his not owning a Pokédex. "We should be right in front of the house," he noted.

Buneary looked towards the house, which looked about as grand and luxurious as their own home, and glanced at him doubtfully.

"Maybe," he amended. "Well, if this isn't it we can just ask the owner for directions."

Buneary shrugged and they walked to the front door, Lucien pushing the doorbell. AS the sound echoed he realized just where he might be and felt his stomach clench.

"Hey Buneary?" he asked uncertainly.

She looked at him and frowned.

"How do I look?" He shifted so she could see his entire profile. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully before pointing to the collar of his shirt and his pants. He looked down and tucked his shirt in then straightened his collar. "Thanks."

She nodded and they both turned to the door when they heard a key turn on the other side. Holding his breath, Lucien waited as the door opened to reveal a woman with a skillet regarding them warily.

"Who are you?"

He took a deep breathe to calm himself. "My name is Lucien Dieunoir, this is my partner Buneary," she nodded, "and we wondering if you know where Nixon Anderson lives."

The woman shifted the skillet and asked, "And why would you need to know that?"

Lucien tried a comforting smile, but his nerves made it feel awkward. _Brilliant._ "I'm the son of one of his old friends. Do you know Nixon Anderson?"

"I know him fairly well," she answered.

"Close friend?"

"Wife," she answered, and Lucien nodded.

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you," he responded, extending his hand. Quirking an eyebrow at him she took the offered limb. "And I presume you to be Elizabeth Anderson?"

"You're not wrong," she said, a small smile on her face.

"And is your husband in?"

"Not likely," she said, crossing her arms, "since he left an hour ago. He should be at Professor Oak's ranch, if you can't wait another hour."

Lucien caught his breath. "He's at Professor Oak's ranch?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes. Turn left from here and it's just down the road."

"Thank you, and have a good day," he said stepping back.

"You too," she said and closed the door.

Turning to leave Lucien made it to the edge of their lawn before he turned to Buneary. "I may not be expressing it but I am very excited right now. Forgive me if I don't notice something.

She nodded and they continued on, walking calmly but soon breaking into a full-fledged run.

(*)

The author's notes have started. Hi everybody! I really should update my other story.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Creatures and GameFreak. Thank you, Wikipedia!

 **(*)**

Buneary watched her Trainer curiously. He was practically shaking with excitement, but was also struggling to steady his breathing and calm himself.

"Got to stay calm," he murmured. "He's just another guy. Just another leading researcher in Pokémon/human relationships, who wrote all of the reports you've ever read." He sighed.

Smirking, Buneary crept behind him and tapped his thigh. He jumped before turning to glare at her, to which she responded by reaching up as if to hug him.

His glare softened and he lifted her. "I'm sorry," he said, holding her close. "I'm just really nervous right now."

She nodded, doing her best to comfort him. She felt him relax in her arms and pulled back to look at him curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Mostly."

Nodding, she jumped down and gestured to the door. As he knocked on the door she looked up and noticed the clouds hanging over the back of the building. Confused, she nudged Lucien's leg and pointed to the clouds.

"Probably just a Rain Dance. No need to be scared," he told her, frowning.

She huffed and shifted from side to side as they waited for someone to answer the door. It wasn't that she was scared, it was just that she was nervous at how far they'd come from their original plan.

A jingling sound from the other side of the door drew her from her thoughts and she tensed as the door opened, revealing a teenage girl.

"Hello," the boy said, focusing on her Trainer. "Are you here to see the Professor?"

Buneary took in the girl, noting her blonde hair and casual shirt. She moved closer to Lucien and noticed how her Trainer seemed stunned by the sight of the girl.

"No," Lucien croaked out. "I'm, uh, here to meet a man by the name of Nixon Anderson, and I heard he was hanging around here."

The girl seemed surprised for a second, but quickly wiped the look off her face. "Yeah, he's around. My name is-"

"Cynthia, current Champion of Sinnoh," Lucien blurted out, blushing slightly. "I'm well aware who you are."

"I figured, but didn't want to assume," Cynthia said, the corner of her mouth quirking up. "And you are?"

"Lucien Dieunoir, travelling Trainer," he said, taking the proffered hand. "At least for now."

Cynthia nodded and withdrew jerked her thumb backwards. "Cool. Mr. Anderson should be around somewhere."

With that she turned and began walking away, Lucien and Buneary hurrying after her. As they strolled through the house Buneary began noting anything she thought was important. A steel door here, an ominous hallway, a large library spotted through a gap in a doorway, she made sure to note anything they could use.

Glancing at her Trainer she noted how Lucien eyes seemed drawn to Cynthia despite his attempts to look around. Finally they stopped at a screen door and Buneary waited impatiently as Cynthia opened it and gestured to the yard she'd revealed.

"Introducing the Oak Ranch. Or Poké-Coral, I've never been sure," Cynthia said casually.

Buneary rushed out ahead of her Trainer and glanced around, recognizing a few Pokémon but focused on finding the man they were looking for. Spotting someone walking towards them she froze and stared even as Lucien moved to stand beside her.

 **(*)**

Lucien smiled at the person approaching them.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met," Nixon Anderson said, extending his hand.

Lucien nodded, taking in the person before them. Shaking the offered hand Lucien felt disappointment and satisfaction mingle in his chest.

 _He's just another guy,_ he thought, silently reassuring himself. "We haven't, but I've heard a lot about you from my father. You know Patrick I presume?"

Nixon's eyes widened and a bright smile spread across his face. "Oh, so you're Patrick's son? How is my old friend doing, I haven't heard from him in months." 

"He's been busy with work," Lucien explained, rifling through his satchel. "He said he wanted you to have these."

Lucien handed the trinkets over and Nixon stilled. They really weren't anything special, just a rugged rock and a letter, but his mother had insisted on getting Lucien to deliver them, and the trip had been useful to him as well.

Nixon smiled softly as he rolled the stone between his fingers. "Can't believe he remembered…"

Lucien cleared his throat and Nixon focused on him again.

"Right! Sorry," he said apologetically. "Anyway, your dad sent you all the way to Kanto to hand over a rock?"

"I didn't exactly protest," Lucien responded dryly. "I needed to do something for a friend."

"Oh, well then…" Nixon glanced at Buneary and smiled. "I guess this is your Pokémon?"

"I hope so, otherwise she's just been mooching off me for the past few years," Lucien joked.

Buneary grinned and waved at the older Trainer, apparently having become a little more relaxed around him. Lucien heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned his head to look at Cynthia.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little lost. Could you please explain to me what's going on?"

"I'm the son of one of Nixon's old friends," Lucien answered. "This is my Buneary, and I guess you could say we're on a journey."

"A journey?" Nixon asked, Cynthia moving to stand beside him.

"Of a sort," Lucien answered, shrugging. "A friend asked me to find something for him, so I am."

"This something," Cynthia interrupted, "isn't a rare Pokémon, is it?"

Lucien considered the question. "I guess it is, all things considered."

Before Cynthia could continue her line of questioning Lucien heard the door slam.

"Okay, I recommend rice, potatoes and-" Whoever it was stopped next to him. "Who is this?"

Lucien turned his head and froze. Standing there was the man whose face was on most of his schoolbooks, and he was looking curiously at Buneary.

Clearing his throat he extended his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Lucien."

The man smiled warmly and shook his hand. "Samuel Oak. Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Lucien mumbled. "I was just here delivering a…rock to an old family friend."

"Speaking of which," Nixon butted in, "how long will you be staying in Kanto?"

"Huh?" Lucien asked, slightly dazed. "Well, um, I offered to get something for a uh, a very paranoid friend, and I've got a Pokémon to deliver, so… I'm not really sure."

"A Pokémon to deliver?" Cynthia asked, her face tightening slightly. "Care to explain?"

"Well, I met someone in Viridian who tried to, um, rob me of my Pokémon. Without any Pokémon of his own." Before they could jump in he said, "It was as ridiculous as it sounds, but he was young and easily manipulated, so I said I would bring him a Pokémon of his own."

The others were silent for a few minutes before Cynthia asked, "And you want to ask us for help?"

"Not really, but I would like some help with deciding on a move for Buneary. Frustration isn't working out anymore, and I figured you'd know something that might work."

Cynthia nodded and gestured him over, moving a little ways away. When they were distanced enough she turned to him and asked, "What are the moves your Buneary knows so far?"

 **(*)**

Zyon sat patiently as the girl on the videophone rambled on about a nesting place, Charizard sitting next to him and waiting to join the conversation.

"But enough about me," Amelia said finally, "how are things going with you? How's Charizard?"

Charizard finally moved into the camera's view and Amelia smiled.

"I bet you were just waiting for me to mention you," she teased.

Charizard huffed and puffed up his chest in pride.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a big sweetheart," Zyon muttered. "More importantly, what's with all those bandages?!"

Amelia absentmindedly reached up to poke at the thick bandages wrapped around her forehead.

"Don't poke at it!" Zyon yelled.

"Sorry, sorry," Amelia said, holding her hands up defensively. "It was just Dragonair and Pupitar. They can really get into it."

"You got between them?!" Zyon was faintly aware of Charizard snickering next to him.

"Eh, more like they started something they couldn't finish and I helped them run away. We're alright now though."

Zyon shook his head and sighed. "At least tell me why they haven't evolved yet. I mean, you want the strongest Pokémon in the world, right?"

"Well, yeah, but the strongest in the world need way more training than I first thought," Amelia explained. "Remember, they only reached their current states when we came home after Johto."

"And you've been slowing down your training?" Zyon teased.

"You haven't?" she fired back, stopping him cold.

"Fair enough," he said after a moment. "Anyway, how's Alola?"

"Tropical," she answered vaguely. "But one of those 'world's strongest' apparently comes from here, so I've got that to look forward to."

"Amelia, don't do it," Zyon warned. "Remember the Tyranitar?"

Amelia suddenly grew very interested in everything but the camera. "Oh would you look at that, Dragonair's calling."

"Amel-" She hung up before he could try to persuade her and he sighed. "That girl's going to come back with a cast on each limb."

Charizard nodded and shrugged, having seen Amelia's antics too many times before to care too much.

Zyon sighed and put on his travelling bag, turning in front of the mirror as he readjusted to the weight.

"Time to go on another adventure Charizard. And this time we will find Mew."

 **(*)**

Zyon strolled into Professor Oak's yard, a sandwich in hand as he searched for his mentor. Spotting her underneath a tree he made his way there, slowing down as he noticed another boy there with a strange brown Pokémon.

"So, you're planning to stop using Frustration and move on to Quick Attack?" Cynthia asked, sounding confused. "Isn't that just another weak Normal-type move?"

"Agility, Jump Kick, Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Frustration, Pound," the boy listed. "Pokémon can only really know ten moves, but by limiting Buneary to those six I've been able to turn her into a force to be reckoned with."

The tiny Pokémon next to him, Buneary, puffed up its chest and smiled. It seemed proud of what Zyon assumed was praise.

"Well, if you really want to restrict her to only six moves..." Cynthia trailed off.

"I do," the boy said simply. "We should start practicing immediately."

He turned and noticed Zyon, freezing in place as he did so. Zyon grinned awkwardly as the boy regained his composure, straightening and looking him in the eye.

"Um, hi," he said. "I'm Zyon."

"Hello," the boy said coolly. "I'm Lucien. I was just discussing my Pokémon's moves with Cynthia."

Zyon cocked his eyebrow at the way his tone shifted at 'Cynthia'. It sounded almost…worshipful. "Yeah, I heard. Is it really a good idea to limit it to only six moves though?"

Lucien shrugged. "Maybe not, but it makes it easier to remember for both of us."

"Oh, alright." He realized something suddenly and grinned, pulling Goomy's Pokéball from his belt. "Would you care for a battle Lucien? No better way than trial by fire, right?"

"I know several sources that say you're wrong, but why not," Lucien said crisply.

Zyon started at the tone in Lucien's voice, but released Goomy anyway and bowed to his opponent.

"Shall we begin?" he asked teasingly.

"That depends." Lucien glanced coolly at Goomy. "How much combat experience has that Pokémon had?"

"Why?"

"Because, while the Pokémon I have on hand aren't exactly my main battling team, they can still pack a punch," he answered.

His Buneary frowned at that and looked at him questioningly.

"Be honest, you always kind of knew didn't you?" he tried to reason. Buneary nodded and shrugged.

"Well, I uh, just got this Goomy today," Zyon explained, his face heating up.

"So, it's called Goomy," Lucien muttered to himself. Focusing on Zyon he said, "Then I can't exactly battle you. Each of the Pokémon under my command has been with me at for at least a few years. The one I've had for the least amount of time I caught last year."

Buneary groaned and Lucien glared at her.

"You know, as long as we're pointing fingers _Buneary_ , need I remind you which of us thought a Mamoswine was something we should goad into a fight."

Buneary blushed and looked away, growling and muttering something under her breath.

"So, if I want to battle you all I have to do is get a Pokémon I've had for a few years?" Zyon asked, grinning mischievously. "Because if that's the case I happen to have a few of them with me right now."

"Then you can choose which one you want to use," Lucien said simply, turning and walking away. Once he had put enough distance between them he turned and crossed his arms, the Buneary mimicking his pose. "Well? We're waiting."

Zyon grinned and pulled another Pokéball from his belt. "No problem. Go, Raichu!"

Raichu appeared on the battlefield and smirked, sparks dancing across its cheeks. For his part Lucien seemed to be carefully considering his opponent as Buneary began stepping from side to side. Before they could start Raichu froze and turned to Zyon, his eyes drawn to his hand. Zyon looked down and noticed the sandwich still in his hand and groaned.

"Are you serious right now?" Zyon asked exasperatedly. "Fine, whatever."

Raichu grinned and dashed over, grabbing the sandwich and inhaling it in a single bite. Zyon stared for a minute before he heard Buneary say something. Turning to their opponents he noticed how Buneary had stilled and Lucien was tapping his foot.

"Sorry to bother you," Lucien said, not sounding sorry at all, "but could we continue?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Zyon blushed lightly.

"Then Buneary, Agility," Lucien commanded.

Buneary lunged forward faster than he could track and Zyon cursed.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" he yelled. Raichu's Thunderbolt shot across the field, but to Zyon's surprise Buneary had already swerved and avoided the attack, stopping beside Raichu.

"Dizzy Punch!" Lucien commanded.

Before Raichu could dodge Buneary's ear shot forward, smashing against his face and sending him skidding back. Raichu jumped back in an attempt to get away, but suddenly Buneary dashed forward and hit him again, knocking him down.

"Buneary , don't get too close," Lucien warned and Buneary backed away to watch Raichu. AS Zyon watched she began stepping from side to side again, the movement smooth and practiced.

 _From what I heard before it doesn't seem like his Pokémon has any long range moves_ , Zyon thought. _But at the same time he's not giving me a chance to catch him and use an Electric-type attack._

"Hey," he called catching Lucien's attention. "I thought this was a way to get your Pokémon to learn Quick Attack?"

"Yes, it was," Lucien admitted, "but considering we're both Trainers this was bound to turn into a battle, don't you think?"

Zyon smirked. "If that's the way you want it, fine!"

 **(*)**

Buneary watched Raichu stand, her constant side-stepping drawing his attention.

 _This idiot doesn't even know how to move_ , she noted disdainfully. _I bet all they've ever done is practice their attacks._

Raichu growled and stood, glaring at her. "Don't look at me like that," he bit out.

"Like what?" she taunted, tensing her left leg.

"Like you're better than me!" he snapped, rushing forward.

She jumped to her right just as he flipped over, his Iron Tail slamming where she'd been standing.

"Put some distance between you two," Lucien ordered and she back-pedaled away, watching Raichu the entire time.

Raichu paused suddenly as if listening to something before nodding tensely and trying to calm itself. Buneary smirked to herself and waited for the command she knew was coming.

"Agility Circle," Lucien said.

Grinning she dashed forward, stopping right in front of Raichu. His eyes widened and he swung his Iron Tail at her, but she'd expected the attack and circled around him.

"Raichu!" Zyon shouted.

"Circle Pound!" Lucien commanded.

Buneary wasted no time, using Pound on Raichu's back. Before he could respond she'd begun circling around him, keeping him from getting a lock on her while occasionally hitting him with Pound to stagger him.

"Oh, I see," she heard the human female, Cynthia, say. "Not as flashy as a combo move, but its far more practical."

"Like a Shed Shell!" Zyon exclaimed. He went quiet, but Raichu's ears twitched and he seemed to be responding to an unheard command.

"Buneary!" her Trainer yelled, but she could hear the command in his voice.

She threw one last Pound into Raichu's face, surprising him, before her other ear swung out. "EAT THIS!" she asked, her Dizzy Punch sending him flying back.

Instead of falling on his back however Raichu landed on his feet, sparks dancing across his body. Before she could dodge she was hit with the powerful electric attack and screamed, her vision dimming even as pain exploded across her body.

She faintly heard Lucien calling her and felt something against the bottom of her feet. Her body felt heavy. Why was it heavy? Shouldn't it be light? Her head felt light, but also stuffy, as if it were filled with cotton.

She heard someone calling her and looked to her Trainer, who was holding a Pokéball in a death grip. He said something again and she nodded, trying to regain her focus. Stumbling forward she felt something well up in her chest.

 _I don't want to lose_ , she thought. _I'm not going to lose in front of the Champion!_

She didn't notice the way her body glowed, she didn't notice the stunned looks on everyone's faces and she didn't notice the sudden spike in her height. What she did notice was the sudden burst of energy that flowed through her and the fact that Raichu's guard was wide open.

Before anyone could stop her she dashed forward using Agility, stopping in front of Raichu. She tried to use Dizzy Punch, but her ears felt awkward and swung from the side of her head instead of the top.

 _What's going on?_ she thought, stumbling forward. Her body felt different, definitely heavier, and her balance felt off. Realizing her attack had missed she jumped back, but slipped and fell to the ground. She tried to roll and stand up, but her muscles wouldn't respond. They weren't frozen, they were limp, as if all the energy had been drained from her.

"STOP!" Lucien commanded. She turned her head to see him walking over. "We forfeit the match. I can tell when it'd be pointless to keep fighting, and there's no point in risking injury in a casual fight," he told her.

"Hey, what about my Raichu?" Zyon asked. The Pokémon in question was swaying on his feet, his eyes dazed and unfocused.

"What about Raichu?" Lucien asked dismissively. "He's not that hurt, he's just Confused. It's a side effect of Dizzy Punch."

Buneary felt pride well in her chest before her Trainer pointed the Pokéball at her. She stared at him questioningly and he smiled sadly.

"I don't exactly want to return you either, but the way things are now it's definitely safer," he said, and then she was being returned to her Pokéball.

It was alright though. She was too tired to walk around anyway.

 **(*)**

Zyon stared as Lucien returned his…what was it now? The Buneary had evolved, there was no doubt about that, but its evolution hadn't removed the effects of the Thunder attack. Glancing to the side he saw his father and Professor Oak watching them. As soon as they noticed he was looking they started towards him.

"So, that was an interesting battle," his father noted, watching Lucien. The boy seemed lost in thought and was absentmindedly turning the Pokéball over in his hand.

"Yes, quite," the Professor agreed. "Although that evolution tipped the battle in your favor, Zyon."

"What? Why?" Zyon asked.

"Because of the adjustment period," Lucien said, still not looking at them. "The rapid shift in body size, shape, weight, even center of mass, all of it can throw a Pokémon's usual battling ability off."

 _She did try to attack,_ Zyon remembered, _but her ears were shaped differently after she evolved. Good thing too. Raichu couldn't have taken many more hits._

Lucien walked past him and Zyon turned to look at him. "Hey, where are you going?"

Lucien turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at him. "To get my Pokémon checked out. A sudden evolution is bad enough, but having taken damage on top of that could spell trouble."

"If that's the case," the Professor strolled past Zyon, "I have a facilities here that can provide more than adequate care."

"Thank you Professor," Lucien said, and they headed for the lab.

"So you aren't completely hopeless. Your Raichu was at least well trained enough to take that attack and follow up with its own," Cynthia noted.

"Yes," Zyon said, pride blossoming in his chest. "Of course, I did participate in the Indigo Plateau a few years ago."

"Oh and how far did you get before you got beaten," she asked slyly and he blushed.

"I never made it past the elimination rounds," he admitted. "But I got a little farther in the Silver Conference."

"I'm sure you did," she said.

"So, I've got everything for our trip," Zyon said.

"Including our food and item storages?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes. When do we leave?" Zyon asked excitedly.

"Right now," Cynthia answered, strolling past him.

Zyon froze for a moment, but quickly hurried to catch up.

 **(*)**

"Hey you," someone called. Lucien turned to see the Champion regarding himn curiously. "Would you mind acting as a rival to Zyon?"

Lucien blinked, surprised at both the question and the Champion's calm demeanor. "Okay," he answered slowly.

"Great," Cynthia said, smiling. "Come on Zyon. We have a lot of ground to cover."

The two of them left quickly and Lucien frowned, turning back to the forms he'd been filling out.

"Real quick, could you explain what we just witnessed?" he asked.

Blissey seemed to consider the question before shrugging and offering him a cookie.

"Yeah, neither can I," Lucien admitted, signing one of the forms before turning to the computer. Clicking on an e-mail he skimmed through it and sighed.

"So, we should be able to get it all done by today, but we'd have to stay up all night to do it," he told Blissey.

Her eyes widened but she nodded and left for the kitchen. Lucien sighed and put his head in his hands, silently considering whether or not to go through with his promise. He was trying to remember why he was even bothering when he remembered his mother's words.

 _It's a funny thing, really. The competition between Trainers sometimes means that they'll try to sabotage each other, but all that does is stop the_ saboteur _from improving._

The words hadn't been aimed at him, they'd been aimed at the TV, but that hadn't lessened their effect. And besides, he'd probably be in Kanto for a while. Why shouldn't he help a struggling Trainer?

A soft nudge drew his attention to a delicious smell and he lifted his head to see Blissey holding two glasses of orange juice.

"My hero," he said half-jokingly, taking the glass and downing half of it in a single gulp. He regarded the stack of paperwork and sighed. "Well, let's get to work."

Blissey gave him a pained smile and downed her glass of orange juice.

 **(*)**

 _Zyon floated next to the Charmander, his fingers ghosting through its tail. The Mew sat nearby drawing something on the wall._

What are you doing? _he asked. Or at least her thought he asked._

I'm making marks, _the Mew told him._ That way we won't end up going to the same place twice.

We sleep a lot, don't we?

 _Zyon floated on his back to see a girl made of what looked like honey smiling down at him._

Do you? I never noticed.

 _Suddenly a powerful presence swept over them and a single red eye opened in the sky above them. It easily dwarfed them and Zyon froze in fear._

GET OUT! _he heard, and was flung from the alley, from the city, from-_

-his sleeping bag, his foot connecting with something that sent a bolt of pain through him. Wincing, he reached down to inspect his foot, gingerly moving his pinky toe to test if it was broken. Nothing seemed wrong, and it was still dark, so he lay back and looked across the remains of the camp fire to see if his master was awake.

Cynthia had been trying to "improve" Charizard all day, but despite that she seemed none the worse for wear. She was still sound asleep though, so Zyon curled up in his sleeping bag and tried to remember what he'd been dreaming about.

 _A girl made of honey, a Charmander, and a Mew,_ he thought. _We were talking about…sleeping?_

Deciding he could make sense of it in the morning, Zyon closed his eyes and went back to sleep, his last conscious thought where they'd go once they reached Viridian City.

 **(*)**

For those who didn't get the reference:

Pound- Jab/left

Dizzy Punch- Smash/ stronger blow

Use the left to set up your stronger punch.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak and Creatures.

 **(*)**

Zyon rubbed his eyes again, Cynthia watching him from over her drink.

"Is there something wrong with you?" she asked finally. "You haven't been sleeping well recently."

Zyon shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. "No, nothing's wrong. Just been a little restless is all."

Cynthia nodded and took out her notebook, using her bookmark to turn to the section she'd dubbed 'Zyon's Training'.

"So," she said as he packed up, "let's review what we know. Your Pokémon are fairly well trained, if a little rusty, and you have low grade telepathy, correct?"

"I wouldn't call it low grade…" Zyon muttered.

"Can you read your Pokémon's minds?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Low grade telepathy," she insisted, scratching something into her book. "And you know someone who can help you train that Goomy?" 

Zyon looked at her sharply. "I thought you were helping me!" he exclaimed.

"I am, I just thought that friend of yours would be better suited, wanting to catch every Pokémon like Goomy and all," Cynthia explained. After writing something in her book she closed it and put it away.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"We have to get to a source today, he said he'll meet us at a Pokémon Center. Whatever you do don't start a fight with him."

"Why?" Zyon asked suspiciously.

"He should be fairly strong, and I don't want to run the risk of him kicking your butt too soon."

Zyon scoffed but ignored the jab, deciding instead to finish packing up. Once he was done he lifted his things and waited for Cynthia to leave.

"Alright," she said finally, picking up her things, "let's get going."

 _(*)_

" _What do you mean psychic powers?" Cynthia asked dubiously._

" _I mean some of the people on my mother's side may have psychic powers," Zyon said, absently rubbing the back of his neck. He was already beginning to regret telling her, but if she was going to be his teacher it couldn't be helped._

" _What kind of psychic powers?" she asked half-jokingly._

" _Well, I think I saw my Aunt levitate a rock once," he said awkwardly. "And my Grandma could send commands directly to her Pokémon's minds."_

 _Cynthia nodded before freezing and staring at him. "Did you do that when you were battling that other boy?"_

" _I might have."_

 _Cynthia nodded and stood, gesturing for him to get up. Confused, he stood and she sent out her Garchomp._

" _Now, we're going to practice those telepathic commands of yours," she said. "But only the telepathic commands."_

 _(*)_

It was afternoon when they finally arrived at the Center, but there was such a lack of Trainers milling around that Cynthia visibly paused.

"Excuse me,| she asked Nurse Joy, "but where is everybody?"

"They all ran out to catch an Entei that showed up the forest," Nurse Joy answered.

Cynthia quirked an eyebrow at the Nurse's casual tone before sighing and turning to Zyon. "Do you want to -?"

She stopped talking when she noticed he was gone, his bags and anything that could have weighed him down resting on the floor.

"How did he even…?"

 **(*)**

Zyon sat against a tree, struggling for breathe as his Pokémon waited for him.

"Sorry," he wheezed, looking at his team apologetically, "but I'm not very good at running."

Raichu rolled his eyes and stood straighter, his ears perking up as he tried pinpoint where Entei was. When Zyon finally felt he could breathe properly again he stood up and waited for Raichu to finish. Suddenly the Electric-type straightened and darted off, Zyon racing to catch up. They came to an area that seemed to have less tress and there, standing on a rock taller than Charizard, was Entei.

Zyon's breath caught in his throat and he froze, staring in awe at the powerful Legendary. He was shaken out of his stupor by Raichu charging an Electro Ball before straightening his tail and holding it in the air. Before he could complete the attack Entei disappeared, reappearing behind him and batting him aside.

"Quick Piplup use Hydro Pump!" someone called out and Zyon turned his head enough to notice three Trainers there, one with a Pikachu, one with a Lucario and one with what he assumed was a Piplup.

The Piplup drew back its head before unleashing a torrent of water from its beak, the blast hurtling towards Entei, who responded by sidestepping the move altogether. Zyon stared in awe and unconsciously took a step back, surprising Raichu.

He couldn't beat it. It didn't take a genius to see that Entei was barely exerting itself even while their Pokémon were putting their all into their attacks. As if to prove his point Entei opened its mouth and sent bathed the area in flames, all while once again barely exerting itself.

Once the flames receded one of the other Trainers commanded, "Lucario, Aura Sphere."

Zyon watched as the Pokémon in question fired a glowing blue ball at Entei that collided with the Legendary. Any satisfaction the Trainer felt was short lived as Entei, none the worse for wear, blasted him and his Pokémon with another burst of fire.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," the last Trainer commanded. Something in the back of Zyon's mind said the boy seemed familiar, but he couldn't place him.

Entei, apparently bored with the battle, roared, sending a wave of air that knocked them all off their feet. By the time they'd regained their bearings Entei was long gone, and one of the other Trainers looked _pissed_.

"Alright," she told the boy with the Pikachu, "you let it escape."

Zyon didn't bother correcting the girl, turning on his heel and heading back towards the Pokémon Center. Raichu squeaked in surprise before hurrying after him.

As he walked Zyon tried to put everything he'd seen into some sort of order. One fact stood out above them all though: Entei had been far too strong for them to face as they were. Raichu had tried a combination move, but the time it took had left them too open to attack, especially from Entei. He doubted even Cynthia would have stood a chance.

 _Is Mew anything like that?_ He couldn't help but wonder, shuddering at the thought.

Noticing that Raichu had gotten ahead of him he broke into a run and began racing his Pokémon to the Center. They could worry about everything else later, for now he needed to apologize to his teacher.

 **(*)**

Marty sipped at his tea, hissing when it burned his tongue. The woman across from him quirked an eyebrow at his antics but said nothing, reaching over to grab one of the snacks he'd brought.

"Sorry for stopping you," she said, startling him, "but I was curious as to your relationship with that boy I saw you with."

"Boy?" He had no idea who she was talking about.

"You know," she insisted. "That boy, um, Lucien I think his name was."

Marty nodded hesitantly, nervous as to why she seemed so interested in his traveling buddy. She waited for him to respond and when he didn't she sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything," she tried to reassure him. "I just wanted to ask your friend how he was doing. Last time we spoke he seemed preoccupied."

"He's looking for a Pokémon," Marty explained.

She smiled. "Well, I was hoping to talk to him."

"You have my attention," someone behind him said. Marty barely stopped himself from jumping in surprise, turning his head to see Lucien leaning against his chair.

"Oh, good," Cynthia said hesitantly. "As you know me and Zyon have been traveling for about a month now, but we've come up short on anything significant. We're hoping that splitting up for a while will help us in our research."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Lucien asked semi-sarcastically.

"Zyon's ultimate goal is to capture the Legendary Mew. I just thought you might like to help," she explained.

Lucien tensed next to him. "Is that so? Well, I don't think I'll be of much use."

"Just give it some thought," Cynthia urged. "It could be a great opportunity."

"Marty Stu, Marty Stu!" Nurse Joy called.

Marty stood, leaving the two older Trainers to their conversation as he headed for the desk.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked.

"Nope." Nurse Joy handed him three Pokéballs. "Your Pokémon are fully recovered. We hope to see you again soon."

"I've been meaning to ask about why you say that."

"Better you show up here than we find you out there," Nurse Joy explained.

Marty shrugged and took the offered Pokéballs, attaching them to his belt before heading back to Lucien. Noticing that Cynthia had left and Lopunny was out he plopped down across from his partner and took a cookie.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Apparently if I ever run into Zyon I'm going to do everything I can to scare him off," Lucien said casually.

"And you're just doing that for free?" he asked dubiously.

"I have my reasons Marty," Lucien said solemnly.

Marty shrugged and reached for the last cookie, but before he touched it Lopunny snatched it away and scarfed it down.

"Hey!"

"You had seven, let it go."

 **(*)**

"We're splitting up?!" Zyon exclaimed, sounding slightly hurt.

Cynthia rubbed her eyes and sighed. "We're not splitting up, we're taking a break from each other. I just feel like we can advance in our search if we separate for a little bit."

"Is this about me ditching you yesterday? Is that the problem?"

"That was a little annoying, but no." Cynthia was aware of his Pokémon watching them as if they were some sort of TV show. "I just feel like I've taught you as much as I can for now. The only way for you to develop as your own Trainer is for us to, well, take a little break."

Zyon was silent for a moment and Cynthia took the opportunity to shoot his team a glare that sent them right back to training.

"So, when are you, uh, leaving," Zyon asked.

"I have something later, so maybe tomorrow," she answered. "For now though we have to meet up with that contact I mentioned."

"What's his name?" he asked as headed for the lobby.

"Sorrel," she said, looking for him. They searched for a few more minutes before she sighed and headed for the Nurse's desk.

"Have you seen a boy by the name of Sorrel?" she asked.

Nurse Joy nodded and handed her a piece of paper. "He told me if he didn't come back I should hand this to Cynthia. I presume that's you?"

Cynthia nodded and took the note. She skimmed through it and frowned before thanking the nurse, pocketing it and taking a seat against the wall.

"What is it?" Zyon asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm not sure. He says he had to leave in a hurry and might not be back, but I'm more surprised that he left so little detail." With that she stood up and said, "I expect you to be in the Pokémon Center's training field in ten minutes. Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't leave you with homework."

"Of course not," Zyon groaned.

"And like that you're training too," she shot back as she left.

Zyon groaned and, after a few minutes of kicking himself, headed after Cynthia.

 **(*)**

A few hours later Zyon was tossing Charizard's Pokéball up and down, waiting patiently for the two across from him to finish their arguement.

"I'm just saying I don't think you should battle him," Marty argued. "I just don't think it's a good idea right now."

"I'm doing it whether or not you agree," Lucien stated. "The only discrepancy is if you'll referee. If not I'll ask somebody else."

"Fine, whatever," Marty sulked, moving to the side of the battlefield. "I'll be referee."

Zyon nodded and pulled out a Pokéball. "Go, Charizard!"

Charizard burst onto the field and roared upwards, sending a plume of smoke into the air. Lucien quirked an eyebrow at this, but he seemed too relaxed for someone who'd lost to him before. For his part had Marty taken a step back at Charizard's display, but had quickly steadied himself.

"This battle will be a one-on-one match between Zyon from Pallet Town and Lucien from Floarama Town," Marty said. He paused for a moment before taking a piece of paper from his pocket and glancing over it. "Each combatant will only use one Pokémon, and the match ends when either side is unable to battle," he finished, putting the paper away.

"Marty," Lucien called out, "pay close attention. I want this to be a learning experience"

Before Zyon could respond Lucien tossed the Pokéball he was holding and sent out his Pokémon. Zyon was expecting Lopunny again but was caught off guard by the Ambipom that appeared. As he watched Lucien said something to it and its entire demeanor changed, its eyes narrowing at Zyon from across the field..

"Let the match…begin!"

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Zyon commanded.

Charizard blasted a wave of fire at his opponent. Just before the flames reached it Ambipom swerved around the attack and rushed forward, catching Charizard off guard and cutting its attack short.

"Double Hit." Ambipom began throwing lightning quick punches, each hit knocking Charizard back a little more.

"Dragon Claw!"

"Astonish."

Charizard's arm swung around but before it could land the attack Ambipom yelled and slapped it, the Fire-type flinching in response.

"That wasn't half bad. Have you been practicing?" Zyon asked, trying to buy time.

"Thunder Punch," Lucien said simply and his Pokémon responded by nailing Charizard in the gut, doubling it over even as electricity coursed through it.

Zyon swore and tried to think of a way out. Deciding at this point it was all or nothing he commanded, "Charizard use Flare Blitz!"

Charizard reared up and blasted fire at Ambipom, forcing it back. Fire gathered around its body and it leapt forward, its body bursting with heat it aimed squarely at the annoying Normal-type.

As Zyon watched however he heard Lucien say, "Bounce."

Within a split-second Ambipom jumped up and swung its tails downward, driving Charizard into the dirt. Zyon waited for a few minutes until Marty ran over and looked it over.

"Charizard is unable to battle," the boy declared. "The winner is Lucien." 

Zyon recalled Charizard almost absentmindedly, stunned at the ease with which Lucien had beaten him. He looked at Charizard's Pokéball, trying to puzzle out how he could have lost. His teacher had beaten his father, and his father was one of the strongest Trainers he knew. Was he just not strong enough?

"So, what did you learn?" he heard someone ask. _Lucien?_

"Speed is essential, but so is knowing how to use your power," some else (Marty?) answered.

Zyon felt anger surge up inside of him and glanced sharply at Lucien. "How did you beat me? You can't- There's no way you can be strong enough to beat me!" he insisted, shaking his head.

"Zyon, don't embarrass yourself," Lucien warned. "If you can't beat a random teen from Sinnoh what exactly leads you to think you'll stand a chance against a Mythical Pokémon?"

"That's-" Zyon said, shocked. "You-"

Marty frowned and said, "Lucien he looks upset. Should we go?"

Lucien nodded and the two returned to the Center, leaving Zyon stunned and holding a Pokéball. Glancing down at it he shuffled into the Center, trying and failing to figure out why he'd lost. Realizing he'd stopped in front of Nurse Joy's desk he handed his Charizard over.

"Excuse me Nurse, is there a mountain nearby?" he asked.

The Nurse gave him an odd look. "There's definitely an area I'd call mountainous, but there is a large mountain farther away that is said to have all kinds of powerful Pokémon. There are even stories that say there are rare gems there."

"Really?" Zyon asked rubbing his chin. Maybe this was what he needed. "Please, tell me more."

(*)

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.

If anyone wants to this story is accepting OCs though I can't say that you'll see them immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokémon. I want to, but I don't.

 **(*)**

Zyon sat in the Pokémon Center chatting to a boy with a Lucario. He hadn't really thought beyond simple chatting, and maybe asking the boy where he'd gotten his Lucario. Watching Cynthia's in action for more than a week had certainly left an impression, and he was curious as to where he could find one for himself.

"My dad got mine from a breeder," the boy explained. "They're supposed to be really rare in the wild. Chances are you wouldn't find one just walking around."

Lucario nodded absentmindedly at being mentioned before putting a magazine down and picking up a new one.

Zyon Quirked an eyebrow at that before remembering something. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name."

"I'm Sorrel," the boy answered. Zyon's eyes widened.

"I was supposed to meet up with you! Well, someone I knew was supposed to meet up with you and then-"

"I think I get it," Sorrel cut him off. "Did Cynthia get my note?"

"She did," Zyon said. "I'm sorry, but why are you just waiting here? One of your Pokémon getting healed?"

"No, I'm waiting for"-

"ASH!"

Zyon looked away from Sorrel and saw a familiar looking girl following a boy he could have sworn he saw before.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," Sorrel said, hurriedly standing up and going after the two who'd left, his Lucario following after him.

By the time Zyon realized he could simply ask Sorrel from which breeder he'd gotten his Lucario Nurse Joy had called him to collect his Pokémon. They hadn't come back yet and he hurried out of the Pokémon Center, hoping to find them before they left town. He followed a path through the forest for a while, eventually catching a glimpse of what looked like blue fur.

"Sorrel?" he called out. There was some rustling and then Sorrel and the girl from before were in front of him. Something clicked in his mind and he pointed to her. "You're that girl who tried to capture Entei!"

The girl nodded and her Pokémon puffed itself up. "Yes I am. So was Sorrel, so was Ash, and if I'm remembering right so were you. My name's Verity and this is my partner Piplup."

Zyon nodded. "Right, sorry. I'm Zyon, from, well, Kanto."

"I was talking to him earlier," Sorrel explained. "Was there something you needed? Sorry if my research wasn't sufficient for Cynthia, but-"

"No, no, that's not it," Zyon reassured him. "I was just wondering from which breeder you received your Lucario."

"The breeders are Sinnoh based and unfortunately they don't operate outside of the region," Sorrel said apologetically.

Zyon snapped his fingers. "And I thought I had something there. Well, what are you guys out here for, maybe I can help?"

"Thank you, that's much appreciated. We're looking for a boy named Ash, and he's got a Pokémon League hat and a Pikachu."

A cry sounded to his right and they turned to see a Pikachu running towards them.

"Please tell me it's not that Pikachu," Zyon begged.

"It's that Pikachu," Verity said simply.

Stopping in front of them Pikachu began gesturing wildly and chattering. It took Zyon a moment to realize it was trying to tell them something, but luckily the others seemed to understand it better than he did.

"Ash is nearby," Sorrel explained as they took off. "Or at least Pikachu thinks he's close enough."

Zyon nodded and they spent a while running around looking for Ash. While they looked Verity tried to make small talk to keep them from worrying, but eventually she trailed off and just focused on finding her and Sorrel's travel buddy.

After a while Zyon grew frustrated. "That's it!" he declared, pulling out a Pokéball. "I'm sending out Magmar so we can get some light."

Before he could Sorrel grabbed his hand and glared at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The foliage is thicker here than on the main path. I doubt Magmar would be able to stop itself from causing a fire."

Zyon was stunned but put the Pokéball away and nodded. "Alright, sorry. I was just irritated."

"It's alright," Verity said. "For now though let's keep on searching."

Zyon nodded but quickly became worried. What if they'd missed him going back or if he'd already left the area? He was considering going back to check the Center until he saw what looked like a pair of eyes peering at him from the shadows. As he watched the shadows around the eyes formed the vague shape of a face and, before he could speak, a fist flashed before him.

He yelped and fell backward, drawing the attention of the others. By the time they turned to him whatever it was had darted off and the others were staring at him.

"What was that?" Sorrel asked. Zyon told him what he'd seen and he considered it. "Maybe it was a Gengar, or a Haunter. Though I've heard the prefer licks to punches, who knows why…"

Zyon shook his head. "I've seen Gengar, and they're purpler. This was something else."

"Where did it go? Maybe it knows where Ash is," Verity suggested.

"Verity, why would a random wild Pokémon know where Ash is?" Zyon asked, getting back up.

"Better than the clues we have," Verity countered.

Zyon went quiet. "Fair enough."

With that Zyon took them to where he'd seen the Pokémon hurry off, Lucario, Piplup, and Pikachu tensed and ready in case they had to fight. Fortunately they didn't find any trouble, but thanks to the dense foliage when they stumbled onto Ash Zyon literally stumbled over Ash.

"Ouch!" Zyon muttered as he stood. "I think my hand is bleeding…"

Zyon trailed off when he realized that, despite literally falling over him, Ash still looked fast asleep. Concern on its face Ash's Pikachu hopped into its Trainers lap and began shaking him awake. Ash started and woke up, tilting his head to see Pikachu, his friends and Zyon watching him.

"Pikachu!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. Think you could forgive me?"

Pikachu nodded and grinned happily, the sight reminding Zyon of when he'd had his own Pikachu. Great, now he felt old. On the upside now he knew for sure he'd seen Ash around Pallet Town, but then again he'd never really talked to the younger kids much.

Clearing his throat he reached out a hand to help Ash up. "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is-"

"Zyon, right?" Ash interrupted, taking the offered hand. "You live around Pallet Town. Your family has owns the land that the other kids play in."

"Wow, yeah, it's nice to see someone from…" Zyon frowned as he realized something. "Wait a minute, you guys play in my dad's forest?"

Ash suddenly looked a little nervous. "What, no we don't, shut up."

"Ash, you just said you did," Verity pointed out dryly.

"It was a joke," Ash said unconvincingly.

Zyon stared at him. "You know what never mind. What happened to make you run off anyway?"

"I lost a match against a Trainer," Ash admitted.

Zyon waited for a better explanation. "And then what?" he urged when Ash failed to elaborate.

"That's it," Verity said.

"Wait, what kind of Trainer was this?" Zyon asked Sorrel.

"The kind that dumps any Pokémon that don't meet his standards," Sorrel said, a hint of anger creeping into his tone. "Ash, you won't win every battle you go into. But whether you win or lose doesn't matter, as long as you learn something from the experience. At least that's what I think."

Ash thought about that for a moment before taking out a Pokéball and enlarging it. He looked at it and said, "Charmeleon, I'm sorry. I promise you we'll become stronger together."

 **(*)**

Hours later they were sitting around a campfire, Zyon having tagged along when he heard they were going to the mountain. Ash had a feather he claimed was from Ho-oh, but right now Zyon was more interested in the dream he'd had.

"Wait a second, there were no Pokémon? Like, at all?"

It wasn't something he could easily wrap his head around, and from the looks on the others faces they couldn't quite believe it either. Even Ash still seemed a little confused by it.

"Yep, no Pokémon at all. There were these other things though, and one of them looked a lot like a Pidgey, but nothing exactly like them."

"Sounds boring," Verity concluded.

Zyon nodded and looked curiously at Sorrel. Noticing his glance the other Trainer asked, "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering what your story is," Zyon answered.

"Well, I guess we do have some time to kill," Sorrel said. He proceeded to tell them about his family's Luxray, the bond they'd shared and how, when they'd been caught in a snowstorm, Luxray had taken the brunt of the cold, dying to protect him.

Zyon stared wide eyed at Sorrel and the other Trainer laughed. "What's wrong?"

"No, I just… I'm surprised you can just come out and talk about that," Zyon said awkwardly. He felt bad for bringing up painful memories for the other boy, but Sorrel just waved him off.

"For the longest time I couldn't." Turning to Lucario he smiled and said, "Meeting Lucario helped me through the worst of it, but that doesn't mean I don't miss Luxray."

The others nodded and Zyon stood up and took out a Pokéball. "I'm just going to, uh, you know, train over…" he said awkwardly.

The others watched as he sent out his Raichu and Charizard, Ash's eyes widening as he did.

"Ash, you should watch closely," Zyon advised, getting into the swing of things. "You might learn something."

With that his two Pokémon began sparring, their attacks lighting up the area they were in. They had to reign in a lot of their moves, but they still put on enough of a show that they drew the attention of a few small Bug-types. They kept it up for a few minutes until they heard a rustling in the trees. Though Zyon thought nothing of it their audience scattered as soon as they heard it. Before he could tell his Pokémon to stop a Primape jumped out of the woods, an expression of rage on its face. The hair on the top of its head seemed slightly singed and there was a burnt patch of fur on its torso.

"Zyon, did you attack a Primape?" Sorrel asked as they got up. "Because once they're angry they won't stop until they're knocked out."

Ash reached for one of his Pokéballs and enlarged it.

"Please, my Pokémon can handle one injured Primape," Zyon bragged.

At that moment the trees rustled and dozens of Primape jumped from either the woods or the trees, surrounding them.

"I take it back, we need help," Zyon admitted.

Before they could react the Primape swarmed Raichu and Charizard. They fought back as best they could but were quickly overwhelmed, forcing Zyon to recall them. AS soon as the Pokémon were recalled the Primape ran over to them and began tossing them up and down.

"You know Zyon, you're right," Verity snarked, her voice shaky as they fell, "Ash does have a lot to learn from you."

They were thrown back up before Zyon could respond and he gritted his teeth in frustration. _Any Pokémon I send out'll get swarmed in seconds. How do I solve this problem?_

As he thought frantically about what he could do he heard Sorrel say they needed Metapod. Before he could ask why Ash had managed to jump out of the circle of Primape and had Metapod in his arms. Running around the group, he had Metapod use String Shot to restrain the Primape, stopping them without fighting back. AS soon as the Primape were too webbed up to move Zyon jumped off them and hit the ground groaning.

"Aren't you the experienced one here?" Verity asked him.

"Yes, I am, and experience says we should book it," Zyon answered, rushing for his bag, but stopping when he saw a bright glow coming from Ash's arms.

As they watched Metapod's shell cracked open and a glowing creature forced its way out. As soon as it was free it fluttered its wings and began floating, the glow fading to reveal Ash's new Butterfree.

"It evolved into a Butterfree," Ash exclaimed.

Just then they heard the webbing snap and the Primape tore it off, running towards the group of Trainers.

"They're after us again," Verity said.

"We've got this," Ash said, stepping forward. "Butterfree, use Sleep Powder."

Butterfree flew forward with a squeak and beat its wings, sending its spores flying at the Primape. Within seconds the Primape had fallen asleep, many of them dropping in midstride. Satisfied, Butterfree flew back to its trainer.

"Butterfree you were awesome," Ash congratulated as Pikachu cheering beside him.

"We should run before they wake up," Zyon suggested.

They hurriedly agreed and after a few minutes (and kicking dirt onto the fire) they'd left their campsite behind and continued travelling. Soon they came across a river and stopped.

"I'll take care of this," Verity said, pulling a Pokéball from her belt. "Now Lapras, come on out!"

As soon as Lapras materialized Zyon spotted a problem. "Um, Verity, where exactly am I sitting?"

Verity paused before looking back and forth between Lapras and the group. Scratching the back of her head she said, "Well, it's usually just me, so the size hasn't ever been a problem."

"We'll recall whichever Pokémon we can," Sorrel suggested. Lucario nodded and was quickly recalled, but Piplup was small enough that they didn't think of it as a problem.

Soon they were all seated on Lapras as it drifted across the river, the smooth, leisurely motions of its fins relaxing them.

"Anyone else want to get a stick and pretend their paddling down the river?" Zyon joked. When the others gave him blank looks he muttered, "Never mind."

 **(*)**

The group continued down the random forest path. Zyon felt comfortable calling it that because there had been several paths and this was the one they'd picked. They paused when they heard something and looked to see a Butterfree being attacked by a Fearow.

"That Butterfree is being attacked!" Ash exclaimed.

"You're really good at stating the obvious," Zyon muttered. Out loud he suggested, "We could just keep going you know."

Ash ignored him and flung out a Pokéball. "Butterfree I choose you!"

As soon as he was out Butterfree flew forward and stopped in front of the pink Butterfree, glaring at Fearow as he did. Fearow flew forward with a caw and began tried to hit him, Butterfree barely dodging the attacks.

"Butterfree use Gust!" Ash commanded.

Butterfree faced Fearow and flapped his wings, sending a burst of air at Fearow. The powerful attack knocked it back and away, and it fell somewhere in the forest. Zyon stared after it and resisted the urge to facepalm. As the pink Butterfree thanked Ash's Butterfree Sorrel noted, "I thought it was a trick of the light, but that Butterfree really is pink."

"It's so cute!" Verity exclaimed. "I think that Butterfree's a girl."

"It could be," Sorrel agreed.

The two were circling each other now, looking for all the world as if they were dancing. Ash looked a little concerned, but Zyon couldn't tell why.

They travelled further along and finally made it out of the forest, spotting the mountains as they did. "Those are the Rising Mountains," Sorrel told them, holding up what was either a pamphlet or an info book.

Ash suddenly fidgeted and pulled a feather out of his pocket. The feather glowed as he raised it and, when he moved it in front of one mountain in particular, it shone brilliantly in the sunlight. Sorrel quickly checked his guidebook before grinning at them.

"That's Mt. Tensei, the highest mountain in the range."

"That where we're going?" asked Verity.

"Then that's where I'll meet Ho-oh!" Ash declared, taking off.

 **(*)**

A while later they stopped at a field. Zyon had seen it from a distance, but up close it was clear the place was absolutely filled with Butterfree.

Ash took one look at the Butterfree milling around and grinned. "Alright, now it's time for you to come out Butterfree!"

Butterfree materialized on the field, but none of the others took notice of him.

"Tough crowd," Zyon noted.

As soon as he'd spoken a familiar pink Butterfree came over and began speaking with Butterfree. Verity pointed and said, "Isn't that the pink Butterfree Ash's Butterfree saved?"

"Sure is," Ash agreed.

Zyon noticed the way they were fluttering around each other and grinned. "This is the time of year Butterfree gather and head for their spawning grounds. Yours is joining in Ash."

"It is?" Ash asked.

"That is their courtship dance," Sorrel noted.

"Good for you Butterfree!" Ash declared.

"You know that if they go South together that's goodbye right?" Zyon asked.

"But-" Ash suddenly seemed very unsure of himself. "I don't want him to leave. Butterfree's one of my good friends, I don't want to say goodbye."

"It's your call Ash," Zyon said. "Do what you think is best."

Butterfree flew closer and Ash asked him, "Butterfree, is this what you want to do? Go with her, and leave us behind?"

Butterfree nodded, his expression an odd mix of sadness and excitement. Behind him the pink Butterfree seemed worried about what Ash would say.

Ash was quiet for a few seconds before deciding. "Alright well, if that's what you want you should get going. If you stay too long you'll get left behind. You're both really great Pokémon, so take care of each other."

Butterfree nodded and flew off, the female Butterfree following suit, but instead of leaving they stayed there and watched them as if reluctant to go. Ash began crying, tears streaming down his face as he called out, "Butterfree, take care of yourself!"

Pikachu shouted something Zyon couldn't understand and Butterfree nodded, hurriedly flying away. He seemed urgent now, as if worried he wouldn't leave if he stayed much longer.

Zyon chuckled and said, "Crying over such a simple thing, you really are kids."

"There are tears coming out of your eyes too you know," Verity noted.

Turning away Zyon said, "All those Butterfree flying around must have kicked up some dust."

Ash didn't hear him, too focused on the Butterfree in the distance. Once they passed over the hill though he wiped the tears from his eyes and muttered, "He's gone now."

"Trainers may raise Pokémon, but Pokémon live their own lives. I suppose that's one of the beauties of being a Trainer," Sorrel said.

Ash nodded when suddenly Pikachu started sparking. Zyon took one look at the crackling electricity and stepped back.

"I've seen what that thing can do, if it attacks I'm running," he said.

"It's not him," Ash said. Turning around he saw a large Pokémon standing on top of a large rock.

"Raikou?!" Sorrel exclaimed.

"That's even worse than Pikachu," Zyon whined.

Raikou roared, the sound vibrating through Zyon's body. In a flash of lightning the Legendary Pokémon disappeared, leaving the four travelers and their Pokémon shaken.

"Was anyone worried for a second?" Verity asked.

"No," Zyon said easily. _She can never know._

 **(*)**

"Well guys, this is it," Sorrel said, spreading his arms as they walked, "the Rising Mountains."

"…anyone else notice how angry the wild Pokémon seem?" Verity asked.

Zyon smiled. "Yep, and as soon as we're done with Ash's business this place will become my training ground."

Lucario gave him a curious look but Zyon ignored him. The mist here was incredibly thick, to the point where Zyon was seriously considering sending out his Fire-types. The shadows cast by the mountain certainly didn't help.

"The wild Pokémon here are upset because of Ho-oh, since they're all here hoping to receive power from it." Zyon looked up to see an old man with a massive grey beard on a rock. The man nimbly leapt down and began sniffing the air. "Its faint, but I'm catching a whiff of Ho-oh."

Reaching into his pocket Ash pulled out the feather and asked, "Could it be this?"

"That's the Rainbow Wing," the old man said reverently, his eyes wide.

"How do you know about it?" Zyon asked.

"I suspected as much," Sorrel said. "You're the one who wrote the book on Ho-oh. But, uh, what was your name again…?"

"You can just call me Bonji," the old man, Bonji, said amiably. "I've been studying Ho-oh for years and pulled data from enough sources that I know it's coming here."

"That's great, we can all go together," Verity suggested.

Bonji nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a brilliant idea." Peering at the Rainbow Wing he sighed and said, "This is the shine of youth. It's almost too bright for me."

As they walked Bonji talked about his research and his findings, but Zyon was too absorbed in his own thoughts to really hear him. _I wonder how my mom and dad are doing. Is Amelia any closer to catching that Pokémon she wanted? Maybe I should give her a call…_

He looked up when he noticed the bright flash of light, noticing Ash with his arm extended holding a glowing feather. Looking to where he was pointing the feather Zyon saw what looked like a giant chunk of ice jutting from the ground.

"When a Rainbow Flower blooms upon Rainbow Rock, Ho-oh shall appear," Bonji said.

"And all the Rainbow Hero with the Rainbow Wing needs now is a Rainbow Badge," Zyon joked absentmindedly.

"I do have a Rainbow Badge," Ash told him.

Zyon gave him a look. "What even is your life?"

"Well we shouldn't stand around waiting, let's go!" Verity exclaimed, dashing ahead.

Zyon and Bonji watched the others run ahead. Bonji sighed and said, "Time flies and rainbows fade. Very well young ones hurry on to your goals!"

Zyon and Bonji followed at an unhurried pace when Zyon grew curious about something. "Hey Bonji, what exactly makes Ash the Rainbow Hero?"

"You weren't listening?" the aged researcher asked sharply.

"I heard something about rainbows and that's about it," Zyon admitted.

Bonji sighed and explained. "Ash has a good and pure heart. That's really all it is."

"Does your heart have to be pure all the time though?" Zyon asked.

"I'm not sure why you're asking me this."

"Ash was sad when Butterfree left," Zyon explained, "and from what I can gather when I met him and his friends he was disappointed in his Charmeleon after it lost a match. But he didn't lose the wing or anything, so is constant purity required to be the Rainbow Hero?"

Bonji stroked his beard and Zyon's eyes were once again drawn to it. Had the man never shaved?

"It's an interesting question to be sure," Bonji said finally. "I wish I could give you a definite answer."

Zyon noddedand looked forward. They were close enough to see the crystal now, but instead of Ho-oh they saw Ash and another Trainer, a Charizard and another Pokémon battling between them.

"What the-?" Zyon ran forward and asked verity, "Who is that?"

"That's Cross," Verity said darkly.

"That's Cross?" Zyon asked.

The two fire Pokémon let loose streams of fire, the attacks clashing in the middle of the field. Despite the other Pokémon's efforts (Cross called it Incineroar) it was quickly overwhelmed and blasted, fainting within seconds.

The two Trainers recalled their Pokémon and Ash moved to walk past his opponent. As he did though Cross said something that stopped Ash and the two boys started speaking. Zyon couldn't hear what they were saying but whatever it was seemed to be making the red-haired Trainer angry. Suddenly Cross froze and Zyon noticed how tense he'd gotten. Suddenly he ran at Ash, knocking him down even as he pulled something out of Ash's jacket. Before anybody could do anything Cross was halfway up the crystal. Rather than concern themselves with Cross Zyon, Verity and Sorrel went to Ash.

"You hurt?" Zyon asked as he helped him up.

"No, I'm fine," Ash answered.

A cry alerted them to Cross falling from the crystal, another Pokémon quickly catching him. Their attention was almost immediately drawn to the blast of dark energy fired from the crystal. Within seconds the sky was dark and overcast, the crystal and the area around them tainted with a dark purple.

"The Rainbow Wing loses its power when touch by someone with an evil heart," Bonji said ominously.

As they watched a Pokémon emerged from the shadows and leapt onto the black crystal, taking the faded feather in hand and holding it aloft.

"Marshadow's come to set things right," Bonji said.

Zyon watched the Pokémon cautiously. The glare it sent them didn't make it seem like the friendly type. Zyon heard Cross say something before the Pokémon with him ran forward. Raising its hand Marshadow fired a blast of dark energy that stopped Cross's Pokémon cold. It turned to its Trainer and swung a glowing claw at him, Cross barely dodging.

"Marshadow's controlling Lycanroc," Bonji said, panicked. "It wants to hurt people and Pokémon."

"Pretty sure it just wants to hurt us," Zyon muttered.

Lycanroc fired a Shadow Ball at Cross, but before it landed Charizard jumped in front of Cross, taking the attack.

"Why-?" Cross asked.

"It never forgot you were its Trainer," Verity said. "It couldn't just stand there!"

"That's nice," Zyon noted. "A little naïve, but still a nice gesture."

Charizard glared at him and Zyon raised his hands with his palms facing forward. As he did though he caught sight of Marshadow sending inky black smoke towards some of the surrounding wild Pokémon. As soon as the smoke touched them the wild Pokémon tensed and glared at them as if angered by their presence.

Zyon had just about enough time to send out Magmar before an Electabuzz fired a Thunderbolt at them. Cross hurriedly dodged just as a Pidgeotto dove out of the sky, Lucario jumping forward to knock it away.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu fired the attack, but the Pidgeotto dodged it. All around them it seemed that any Pokémon that could was readying a long ranged attack.

"Marshadow is displeased with Cross's actions," Bonji told them. "Ho-oh won't appear with the way things are now."

They ran just as the wild Pokémon fired their attacks, the blasts kicking up dust behind them and knocking them off the ground. They fell and landed on something, Zyon standing up and glancing down at the drop off the mountain. A shiver ran up his spine as he saw how close they'd come to falling.

 _Whoever's looking out for me up there, thank you,_ he thought, gulping.

"Is everyone all right?" Verity asked as the dust somewhat cleared up.

"Can't we just give them Cross?" Zyon asked. When the other Trainer glared at him he defensively asked, "What? It's your fault."

"Ash, you must reach the Rainbow Wing," Bonji told the young Trainer. "If you can still get your hands on it perhaps you can fix what Cross did."

Ash paused to consider that. "Alright," he said finally, "lets go."

They'd only taken a few steps before Charizard had to use Flamethrower on two wild Pokémon. As he did Zyon stopped, staring at the horde heading for them. The others were too focused on getting to the feather, but the ones behind them looked really tough.

Groaning he pulled his remaining Pokéballs and sent out his team. "We're under attack by a horde of angry Pokémon," he explained, "and we need to stop the biggest ones from interfering."

Charizard and Raichu nodded and faced the enemy Pokémon. Gyarados growled at the lack of water before roaring at their opponents, guessing that they were the cause of his discomfort. Goomy looked a little scared, though the confidence of the others helped, and Magmar stepped forward and ran a comforting hand down his back before facing the horde.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Zyon warned. "They're under Marshadow's control. We don't have to seriously hurt them, just knock them out."

Charizard nodded to show he'd heard him before darting forward, swiping a Shadow Claw at a Rhydon. Before its companions could react Magmar and Raichu used Flamethrower and Thunderbolt to stun them. Gyarados darted to the side and picked up another one, shaking it savagely before tossing it the side.

"Restraint, Gyarados, restraint!" Zyon said, a warning in his tone. "None of them want to do this anymore than you do."

Gyarados sent him a look before hitting a daring Magmar away with Aqua Tail and Zyon groaned. That had been the worst way he could have phrased it, especially with Gyarados's temper.

His Pokémon had worked out a rhythm by now, with Gyarados and Charizard darting in to fight up close while the other two knocked any stragglers back. As soon as they seemed like they might get overwhelmed they fell back and let Raichu and Magmar take over, alternating as best they could given the circumstances. Zyon heard something explode and looked to see Ash and Pikachu battling Marshadow.

 _If I go over there now I could help,_ he thought _, but considering what happened with Cross I think I'm safer over here._

A cry alerted him to Goomy, who'd taken advantage of the gathered clouds to fire a ball of water into the sky. After a few seconds rain started fell on the battlefield and Zyon grinned even as Charizard and Magmar hissed in irritation. Raichu yelled something at them and everyone moved away as Raichu's body erupted with electricity, knocking most of the horde out cold.

"Great Thunder attack Raichu!" Zyon praised. "Let Gyarados handle the Rock-types."

Raichu nodded and Zyon recalled him, but an explosion sounded that rocked the area. Stunned, he looked towards where it'd come from and saw Pikachu clutching Ash's hat. There wasn't any time to shout a warning and as he jumped behind a rock Pikachu cried out in pain, its body exploding with electricity. At this point it wasn't attacking anything, it was just venting, but that was dangerous to anyone in its range.

"Gyarados, Charizard!" Zyon called in worry, turning to his Pokémon. They'd stood between Goomy and Pikachu's blast, but they were down for the count. Zyon cursed and recalled them before running to Magmar and checking him over.

"You're badly hurt, I think you might even be paralyzed," he muttered, swinging off his backpack. "Give me a second."

He groaned when he saw that he hadn't thought to pick up any paralysis medicine and gave Magmar a potion to chug down. When he was finished he handed the bottle back and Zyon recalled him, glancing at the horde of unconscious Pokémon.

"If one good thing came out of that…" He bent to pick up Goomy before jogging to Verity and Sorrel. "What happened?" he asked.

They didn't answer and he had to ask again before they even seemed to hear him. "Ash got between Pikachu and a crowd of angry Pokémon and he…" Verity trailed.

"Did you see a body?" Zyon asked.

Sorrel turned his head to face him and asked, "What?!"

"If you don't see a body then there's still a chance," Zyon stated firmly. Glancing at the assembled horde he noted, "At least they've stopped attacking."

Even as he spoke golden glitter began dancing in front of Pikachu. Slowly, it grew until it was Pikachu's size, then Sorrel's, before seeming to settle at around his height.

"Come on," Zyon said, running forward. The others followed him and he stopped as the sound of someone panting came from the glitter.

"Does that sound like-?" Sorrel asked.

He stopped as Ash jumped from the glitter and picked Pikachu up, spinning in place before holding his partner close.

Zyon looked down at Goomy and said, "You're too slimy, forget it."

Ash greeted them before frowning and opening his hand. Inside the Rainbow Wing glittered, fully colored and looking none the worse for wear.

"Ash, you know what you have to do now, right?" Bonji asked. Ash nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Zyon watched as Ash placed the Wing on top of the crystal. As soon as he did green lights started swirling around them, drifting around and sometimes through their bodies. It took a moment for Zyon to realize that Pikachu looked as if he'd been healed and, come to think of it, so did everyone else.

"Everyone's healed up," he noted.

"That's the power of Ho-oh," Bonji declared. A bell sounded and he looked up with a grin. "When a Rainbow Flower blooms atop Rainbow Mountain Ho-oh shall appear."

They all had time to look up and see the gigantic Legendary descend next to them. Zyon's breathe caught and he took a step back, awed by Ho-oh's bright red plumage and the soft golden glow emanating from its body. The fact that he'd seen, and felt, what it could do made it that much more intimidating.

Ash didn't seem to feel any of that as he strolled forward and challenged Ho-oh to a battle. It took Zyon a second for the words to register but when they did he shook his head and sighed.

 _He's found what he was looking for,_ he thought as Ash sent out Pikachu. _But there were no clues to Mew's location here._

He sighed and released his Pokémon before sitting down. This time they could watch a Legendary Pokémon battle without worry.

 **(*)**

"I guess I'll be seeing you then," Zyon said smiling softly. Charizard and Magmar we sparring against Gyarados nearby and Raichu and Goomy stood beside him.

"You're really staying here?" Ash asked.

"It's necessary!" Bonji declared. "I haven't been able to get near this location before! The scientific discoveries that could be made are too valuable. Besides, I could use someone young to help me."

"That's that," Zyon agreed amiably. "Goodbye guys."

"Bye," Verity called as they left.

"Don't get stuck in a cave!" Sorrel shouted just before they were out of earshot.

Zyon waved them off with a soft smile before turning back to Bonji and sending Charizard out. "Time to get to work," he said as they stood against an enraged Rhydon.

 **(*)**

She read through the request without any emotion. "He had the password?" she asked finally.

The grunt nodded, the tense set of her shoulders betraying her nerves. "He seemed really nervous about it. He said he'll pay -"

"He'll pay half now and half later, once the job is done," she cut in smoothly. "I'll schedule a meeting with him to discuss the details." When the grunt just stood there as if waiting for something she raised her head and said, "That'll be all."

Eyes widening the grunt left hurriedly, slowing down just long enough to not slam the door. J smiled to herself. It was always effective for both clients and employees to know they wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Glancing down at the most recent request she quirked an eyebrow and skimmed through the next page. The client had given her a story about why he wanted the Pokémon, but he needn't have bothered.

As long as the money was good, she didn't care what the job was.

 **(*)**

That's a wrap. Read, review and… subscribe? Whatever it is on fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 06

Hi all. I don't own Pokémon.

 **(*)**

Cynthia looked at the girl in front of her and sighed. "Why'd you have to come to Kanto?"

"You came to Kanto too!" Verity retorted. She didn't sound angry, just upset.

"I came here for their rich history and their legends."

"I came to check out the Gyms."

Cynthia groaned and leaned back in her seat, her cupcake forgotten. "You could at least try to sound sorry."

"So could you," Verity answered, "considering this is your fault."

Cynthia groaned and looked out at the port of Vermilion City. The sight of boats out on the water relaxed her enough to face her sister again.

"I've been asked to assist with a situation in Hoenn," she said, carefully watching Verity's face. "I was hoping you'd tag along."

Verity looked dumbstruck but quickly schooled her features, sending an angry glare at her sister. "No thanks. I think I'll head to Unova. I hear they've got good music there." With that she stood up and made to leave.

Cynthia struggled to think of something to say. "Take care of yourself!" she called as Verity opened the door.

Verity paused suddenly. "You too," she answered before leaving.

Cynthia sat down and groaned, putting her head into her hands. It seemed that every attempt she made to get into her sisters life ended with Verity more distant than before. AT the rate they were going they wouldn't speak for another few months.

"Would you like anything else," the waiter asked. Cynthia jerked her head up before regaining her composed exterior.

"No thank you, I was just leaving," she answered. Standing up she reached for her bag, stopping when she saw the zipper partially open. Opening the bag she found everything in order except for the fact that a prototype Pokédex and five Ultra Balls were missing.

"Is everything alright ma'am," the waiter asked, sounding slightly disturbed by her sudden quiet.

"Nothing," she answered absentmindedly. Smiling she slung her bag on her shoulder and said, "For some reason I'm strangely proud."

 **(*)**

Cubone swung his bone at the tree, a crack spreading halfway through the trunk. Marty looked back at Lucien and grinned.

"Not bad, not bad," Lucien said amiably. "Here's my question: why do you think your Pokémon haven't evolved yet?"

Marty was caught of guard by the question and struggled to think up a response. "Well," he said finally, "Beedrill's evolved."

"Every region has a few Bug-types that evolve quickly," Lucien said, easily taking away his excuse. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but why haven't any of your other Pokémon evolved?"

Marty fidgeted under Lucien's piercing gaze, quietly wondering if he even knew he was doing it.

"Well, training is harder than I thought, my Pokémon don't fight as much as yours, I never know what Bounsweet is feeling because she's always hopping around-"

"Marty," Lucien said suddenly ", you're babbling again."

Marty quickly shut up and counted to ten before speaking again.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at the ground. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for the Trainer's lifestyle."

Lucien scoffed and said, "There's no doubt you aren't. Not as you are now. There are plenty of people just like you who never go on journeys."

Marty looked at his feet and sighed. Smelling something sweet he saw Bounsweet hopping next to him, a cheery smile on her face. Reaching down to pat her head he smiled softly and asked, "What was your journey like?"

"Oh, I never went. I stayed home and studied."

Marty looked up in shock, his surprise as plain as day. "I thought you said kids who stayed home and studied were three times as likely to drop out of their journeys?"

"Okay first, I said not to quote me on that because I made it up," Lucien reminded him. "Second, I never went on a journey, but I did stay home and study. Most of the Pokémon I caught were caught on trips I took with my mom."

"But...?" Marty asked curiously.

"But while everyone in my class sat around priding themselves on their strategies and theories I grew impatient, and caught Pokémon of my own to refine my methods," Lucien said, clenching his fist. "The looks on their faces when they tried to battle me for the first time was something I'll never forget."

"Because it was so satisfying?" Marty asked slowly.

Lucien smiled. "Among other reasons."

With that the Sinnohan Trainer took out a Pokéball and sent out his Lopunny. She gave Marty a quick wave before taking a relaxed stance, her Trainers expression telling her all she needed to know.

"Consider this a test," Lucien said.

"A test?" Marty gulped. "What kind of test?"

"We've been training for months now. I will be leaving soon. So here's the deal: all of your Pokémon against Lopunny here. If you can land a single hit then you keep training the way you're training now, sans me of course. However, if you can't then you will do what I did, and return home. I don't care how you do it Marty, just that you do."

 **(*)**

Zyon grinned at Amelia, the video phone crackling slightly. "How's reception on your end?"

"I can see you fine, my problems the sound," Amelia told him.

"Alright, so what was so important that I had to make a video call?" Zyon asked.

Amy grinned and sat back in her seat. "Well, there's a juicy bit of gossip from Sinnoh, but if you're busy..."

Zyon cocked and eyebrow at her. "You have my attention."

"Well," she started, looking smug, "rumor has it that the Sinnoh Champion was visiting Snowpoint City, this place in Sinnoh's mountains, and she got challenged by this random Trainer."

"The Sinnoh Champion is a girl?" Zyon asked.

"That's what you focus on?" She sounded incredulous. "Whatever. Anyway, she gets challenged, and obviously she's not gonna look like a coward so she accepts, but she gets cocky and this Trainer manages to beat her best Pokémon with one hit."

Zyon's eyes widened. "How did I not hear about this?!"

"The Sinnoh League is trying to keep it quiet, very hush hush, but it's starting to leak. Besides, Sinnoh's news has never bothered Kanto."

"Fair enough," he agreed. "So, what happened after?"

"That's the fun part," Amy said growing excited. "Not sure what it is, but the Trainer that beat the Champ had something about them that made everyone go berserk, even people who don't usually care about the Pokémon League. The scandal got so bad that the Champion had to leave Sinnoh until the issue could be resolved."

"What about the Pokémon League?" Zyon asked, concerned.

Amy shrugged. "Got me. They'll probably just call her in when and if they get a challenger."

"Right, I forgot to ask, but how is the search for that Pokémon you wanted going?" Zyon asked.

Amy groaned and sat forward. "Terrible. I've found a few, but none of them want to go with me, so I'm at a loss."

"Huh. Well, I'm out of ideas," Zyon admitted.

"I'm not," Amy said, looking as if she'd just realized something. "I've gotta go."

With that she hung up and Zyon was left staring at a blank screen. He took a few minutes to process that their conversation was over before leaving the communications tent and motioning to the technician.

"All yours," he said. "And thanks again for letting me do this."

The woman nodded and went into the tent, leaving Zyon to find his way out of the maze of tents. He began walking and tried to retrace his steps, giving up with a groan when he recalled that he'd basically just followed the technician from before all the way there.

"Oh Zyon!" Bonji called, hurrying to his side. He was a lot cleaner, although his massive beard was still firmly in place. "I'm glad I caught you. See I need some research papers summarized and you seem like a capable young man."

Zyon shrugged and said, "Sure, okay. I mean, my Pokémon are still recovering anyway."

"Oh," Bonji said as they began walking, "they still haven't gotten over that Rhydon then?"

"That Rhydon fought dirty," Zyon insisted.

"Oh, clever pun," Bonji remarked, chuckling at the glare that earned him. "Oh don't look at me like that. Besides, some would call that strategy."

They walked in silence until they came to the large tent the research team was using to house their books. Of course, most of their "books" were electronic, but the shelves of hardcovers seemed to make some of the older researchers feel better.

Zyon stepped into the tent and paused, observing the table overflowing with books with an arched eyebrow. Turning to Bonji he asked, "So, is there any order you want them in?"

"Um, just alphabetically is fine," Bonji said, quickly looking away.

Zyon shrugged and walked to the table, flipping over one of the books and pausing. The cover of the book seemed to indicate it was about cups or bowls, though it didn't matter either way.

"There's a chart somewhere here that should tell you which books goes in which piles," Bonji said helpfully. "You'll need to finish before you turn in for the night, if that's okay."

Before Zyon could ask him when that would be the old man had left him alone within the tent. Sighing, he sat down in a plastic fold-out chair and began his search for the chart Bonji had mentioned. _I still don't get why we need pottery guys around._

After what felt like hours he had figured out where each book went. After what was definitely hours he managed to sort the books into piles that roughly fit what Bonji described. Spotting a file on the table he sat down and eyed it thoughtfully. Should he?

Deciding he should, he reached for the file and flipped it over, blinking at the strange dots and lines on the cover. He began flipping through the file, taking note of the pictures of what looked like a ruined temple, before freezing at a picture of a mural of Mew, engraved on a crumbling stone wall.

At first he thought the terrible lighting was playing tricks on him but no, the image in front of him was definitely Mew. Standing up he hurried out of the tent, almost knocking over a stack of books on the way, and began asking around for whoever had set up the tent. Instead of finding the missing intern (they always went missing when he needed them) he instead ran into Bonji, who seemed surprised at his sudden urgency.

"What happened?" Bonji asked. "Did that Charizard of yours destroy something else?"

"What? No!" Zyon took a deep breath before showing the book to Bonji. "Where did this come from?"

Bonji gingerly took the book from Zyon's hands and peered at it. After a few tense moments Bonji declared, "I don't have my reading glasses, but this certainly looks like crumbling ruins."

Bonji said nothing for a few minutes. Eventually Zyon snapped and asked, "Well?"

"Well what?"

He felt like screaming. "Where is it from?"

"Well that's hardly important." Bonji handed the book back. "Just a file of some pictures taken on an expedition in Hoenn. They're still looking into the site from what I hear."

Zyon's eyes widened and he felt like kicking himself. How could he not have realized sooner?! Excusing himself he tried to find the communications tent and burst in, almost scaring the techie out of his chair.

"I need to make a call," he snapped, the urgency in his tone allowing no room for argument.

As soon as the man left Zyon planted himself in front of the video phone and dialed a number, hoping that in his rush he hadn't forgotten anything important. Instead of flashing to life and showing him the person on the other end the screen merely showed the image of a telephone as the call was answered.

"Hello, this is Cynthia speaking."

"Master, we need to talk," he started.

"I specifically told you not to call me that," she reprimanded.

"Master," he said, ignoring her protest, "I've recently found a file on ancient ruins found in Hoenn, but to my surprise I found that the file contained pictures of the Pokémon I am pursuing, the legendary Mew. I had hoped you'd shed some light on the matter."

Cynthia was quiet for a second. "Do you talk differently when you speak to me?"

"What?" Zyon asked, startled by the question.

"Never mind. Look, I don't know what to tell you. There are myths in Johto on Pokémon I thought we only knew of in Sinnoh, but I thought that was the only case. More importantly, what do you want to do?"

Zyon considered the question for a minute. "I wish to travel to Hoenn to gather more data on the matter. If it is at all possible, could you meet me there?"

Cynthia was silent for a moment. "I may not be able to travel the entire way, but I'll go there with you."

Zyon nodded once. "Agreed. I'll meet you in a few months."

Cynthia hung up and Zyon walked out of the tent. He was vaguely aware of someone hurrying in behind him but he was too preoccupied to pay them any attention.

 _Hoenn is my next target,_ he thought, shivering. _I wonder what the climate is like._

Deciding he'd better check on his team Zyon headed for the medical tents, shaking his head at the sight of them. Where they'd gotten a Nurse Joy on such short notice he still wasn't sure.

"Welcome," the nurse said as he entered the main tent. "What is your medical emergency?"

"I'm just here to check on my Pokémon. It's been a few days now."

"Name?" Nurse Joy turned to her monitor.

He told her his name and watched as she pulled up records. There was a brief moment where her face twisted before she schooled her expression and turned back to him.

"Your Pokémon should be mostly recovered by tomorrow, though I'll have to keep your Charizard and your Goomy, because your Goomy took more damage in that fight than expected, and your Charizard kept trying to get out early. He's sedated now, so that's fine."

Zyon nodded, unsure about how he should feel about that. "So, are any of them recovered enough?"

She threw him a look and went back to typing. After a few minutes she looked up and said, "Well, it seems that your Magmar is the least injured of your Pokémon and should be able to leave. I'll just go get him."

Zyon thanked her as she went to get his Pokémon. As soon as she returned he left the tent and sent out Magmar, bringing his arm up at the sudden burst of heat.

"Hey bud," He said, slowly bringing his arm down. "Are you feeling alright?"

Magmar nodded absentmindedly, looking around at their surroundings. Turning to Zyon he raised his hand and tapped his forehead. Zyon shook his head and Magmar shrugged, beginning the walk back to their tent.

"So basically, while you guys were recovering I got a lead on where we can find Mew," Zyon bragged.

Magmar turned and gave him a condescending look.

"Okay maybe not find. 'Get closer to finding' is probably better," he admitted, scratching the side of his neck.

Before Magmar could send him another sarcastic look or gesture they heard a thud and were covered in a puff of dust. Looking up they saw a Dragonite standing on what looked to be the remains of their tent.

Before Zyon could say anything a piece of his backpack landed on his shoulder, reminding him of exactly what had been destroyed in the Pokémon's landing.

"Magmar!"

The fire Pokémon wasted no time, unleashing a Flamethrower that quickly bathed the surprised Dragonite in fire. As Zyon watched however the Dragonite recovered itself, lunged forward and almost casually swept Magmar aside before turning to face his Trainer. Surprised and more than a little scared he took a step back, but paused when the dragon Pokémon reached for a satchel he hadn't noticed and handed him an envelope.

Gingerly taking the envelope, Zyon noted how heavy it was and how hard it felt. Opening it he found a grey tablet with a lone light on its face and a piece of paper with check boxes for "Yes" and "No". Looking the device over he was shocked when the light flashed and the image of a woman appeared, clad in a heavy brown dress with a white high collar and a strange flat-topped hat. What stood out to him though was the blank look on her face, as if she felt nothing at all, and he shivered involuntarily.

"Greetings Trainers, I bare an invitation," the woman said, sounding oddly familiar. "You have been chosen to join a select group of Trainers at a special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer, at his palace on New Island. A chartered ferry will leave from Old Shore Wharf to take you to the island within a weeks' time. Only Trainers who present this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend you must reply at once. My master awaits you."

 _Greatest Pokémon Trainer?_ he thought, arching an eyebrow. Reaching for the piece of paper he held out his hand to the Dragonite, which handed him a pen. He heard a low growl and turned to see Magmar slowly moving towards them. "You need to rest?"

Magmar shook his head, choosing instead to glare at Dragonite. After Zyon ticked 'Yes' and handed the note back Dragonite turned and took to the sky, kicking dust up as he did. Within seconds he was out of sight and Zyon turned to face a group of shocked researchers.

Bonji shoved his way to the front of the crowd. "Zyon, what was that?" he asked, looking at the remains of the Trainer's tent.

"From the looks of things I'm going traveling," Zyon said. "I'll need to speak to Nurse Joy about sending my Pokémon to Pallet Town..."

As Zyon considered what he'd need and what he could replace Magmar reached over and picked the piece of tent off of his shoulder. He sighed and the Fire-type dropped the scrap of fabric, looking mareepish as he did.

"If I may, perhaps the first thing you should do is salvage your supplies?" Bonji suggested.

Zyon nodded. "Alright. Magmar you start salvaging, I've got calls to make." With he left once again for the communications tent, vaguely aware of his Pokémon's indignant growl. He felt a little bad, but not enough to turn back.

As he entered the tent and sat down he frowned and adjusted the seat. It felt lower than the last time he'd used it, but he was too engrossed in calling Professor Oak for a new Pokédex he ignored it.

 **(*)**

Her boss was reading the report over with a critical eye, the casual posture she was feigning at odds with the tight grip she kept in the mouse. Finally she looked up and the grunt had to stop herself from stepping back.

"What's your name?" her boss asked.

"Jennifer madam."

"Right, I'll be speaking to your team leader. Did you see anyone else of importance?"

Jennifer struggled to find the right words for her boss. "There was a boy with dark skin and an afro," she said. "He received something from a Dragonite that appeared at the camp site."

"I'll check if that relates to any of our other jobs," her boss said, turning back to her computer. "You can leave now."

Jennifer left in a hurry, swearing to herself that she wouldn't ever be alone with the boss again.

 **(*)**

 _There was nothing around him but an empty, white horizon. As he turned to look for anything else in the area the space around him changed, darkening until he could see nothing at all._

" _Who are you?"_ _he heard someone say._

 _Turning around a lightning bolt struck the area ahead, illuminating an odd, almost humanoid shape._

" _My name's Zyon," he answered._

" _Will you be coming?" the figure seemed to ask._

 _Before he could answer he felt his pants leg being tugged and looked down to find Charmander tugging on his pants leg. Looking up again he saw the entrance to Viridian Forest and sighed._

" _We really should get more Pokémon soon," he said, striding forward._

 **(*)**

That's all folks. I will now be allowing OC submissions in this story, but like Nen I'll be setting rules and limitations.

The OC may not have a shiny Pokémon.

These kinds of Pokémon will be removed or altered to suit the Trainer: Eevee, Riolu and Pseudo-Legendaries.

Legendaries will not be permitted as team members, as they make no sense.

Long names will be shortened.

Epitaphs will be allowed within reason of accomplishments.

If the OC possesses powers of any kind they will be given a major flaw or weakness that interferes with those powers.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Pokémon. I only own some of the characters in the fanfic.

 **(*)**

Zyon ran into the Pokémon Center before stopping to catch his breath. Looking around he took note of the countless other Pokémon Trainers and wondered whether or not they were all here for the self-proclaimed World's Strongest Trainer.

Unsure of what to do he took a seat near the entrance and began scoping out the competition, trying to judge from their appearance who'd be going to the same location. Hearing a commotion to the back he looked and saw that some of the other Trainers had found an indoor training field and were using it to practice.

Curious, he got up and sat near the small crowd watching the battle taking place.

"Pinsir use Vice Grip!" a boy dressed as a samurai ordered.

His opponent, a kid in navy blue tracksuit, winced as his Pokémon darted forward. "Rattata use Hyper Fang."

The purple Pokémon jumped up and latched onto one of the Pinsir's horns before it bit down hard enough to splinter it. The Pinsir fell forward, already out of energy, and the crowd cheered as Rattata's Trainer was declared the winner. He ignored the announcement to give his Pokémon a Potion, but when he took out a bottle Zyon identified as an Antidote the Rattata shook its head. The boy put the Antidote away, but his expression suggested he'd tried to use it before.

A girl dressed in all denim stepped forward. "Alright everybody, simmer down," she said to the gathered Trainers. "Since the challenger couldn't beat Gary here does anyone else want to give it a shot?"

The boy looked like he wanted to say something but before he could another Trainer stepped forward with a Pokéball in hand. "I'll give it a shot," she said. "Not sure how you keep winning, but you're not going to beat me!"

The girls sent out a Kadabra and the boy kept his Rattata on the field. Their referee took a second to announce the participants and flip a coin before the battle began. Zyon watched as they battled and wondered why he thought the boy looked so familiar. Maybe they'd met somewhere before?

He was shaken out of his musings when the boy was again declared the victor. Instead of backing out the boy and his Rattata stayed in and Zyon stood up and strode forward when the referee called for another challenger.

"I'd like to give it a shot," he said, watching the boy's face. He looked surprised to see him, but quickly gave his Rattata another Potion.

"Alright challenger," Denim Girl said. "What's your name?"

"It's Zyon Anderson."

"Zyon then." To the crowd she said, "On this side we have our reigning champ, Gary."

"My name is Marty!" the boy declared. Zyon remembered where he'd seen him before and looked around for Lucien, but he couldn't find the Trainer from Sinnoh.

"And on this side we have the challenger, Zyon! Both contestants will be using one Pokémon each." She took out a coin and flipped it. Zyon called heads and won, sending out Goomy first. He didn't know how long Lucien's travel buddy had been training, but it would give Goomy a chance to train.

"Goomy use Sludge Wave!" Goomy puffed itself up before blasting a wave of black and purple goop at Rattata.

"Quick Attack!" Marty commanded. Rattata's muscles tensed and it shot around the attack before striking Goomy's side.

"Not bad," Zyon noted. "I thought this might be a good fight for Goomy. I'm trying to get him up to the level of my other Pokémon, you know?"

Marty didn't answer, carefully watching his Pokémon. Zyon looked and saw darker purple marks spreading across Rattata's fur. When he looked back to Marty he saw a steely resolve in the boy's eyes.

Realizing with a jolt what was happening he ordered, "Goomy Protect!"

"Quick Attack!" Rattata bolted forward faster than he could see. The only thing that saved Goomy was the barrier he hastily threw up, knocking Rattata back.

Zyon took the opportunity to observe the Normal-type and sighed. If its ability was what he thought it was it would explain why the Rattata kept refusing Antidotes.

"Goomy use Absorb!"

Goomy fired a green beam at the Rattata, sapping its energy. Marty ordered another Quick attack and the battle wore on, Goomy alternating between Absorb and Protect. Despite the boost to its strength the Rattata couldn't keep it up for long and fainted.

"Our winner is Zyon Anderson!" Denim Girl announced, drawing a few cheers from the crowd.

Zyon frowned. The battle had been more troublesome than he'd expected, though he was more annoyed that he hadn't figured out the Rattata's ability at the beginning.

"Hey," someone called and he looked up to see another Trainer across the field. "You're the one to beat now, so bring it on!"

Zyon shrugged. If nothing else it would give him something to do.

He only had to do two more battles before he quit, leaving the group to their impromptu training. He healed his Pokémon up with some items before looking around for the boy from before. A familiar face would do wonders to help him relax.

He found Marty near the entrance, looking out at the rain. Sitting down next to him Zyon asked, "So, where's that friend of yours?"

"Huh?" Marty turned to look at him. "Oh, he's gone home. Said that he got what he needed, but he promised to keep in touch."

"It took him this long to get something?" Zyon asked, puzzled. "What happened to keep him so busy?"

Marty was quiet for a moment before answering. "He said something about wanting to help me, then he started ranting about somebody called John and the conversation fell apart."

Zyon took a minute to consider what Marty had told him before looking around and sighing. "So, I guess we're the only ones here…"

"I wouldn't say that," a familiar voice said from behind them.

Zyon turned to see Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu on his shoulder, and grinned. "Ash! How have you been?" 

"I've been doing well. It's good to see you too." Ash sat down next to them and Marty promptly turned away, drawing Pikachu's attention. The Electric-type hopped off his Trainer's shoulder and began looking at the other Trainer. Ash leaned forward and grinned. "Hi there, who are you?"

Marty lowered his eyes and said, "Marty Stu, from Viridian City."

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

The other boy nodded and abruptly stood up, hurrying away. Zyon watched him leave before sighing and turning back to Ash. "So, I guess it's just you and me. How has your training been going?"

"Me and Pikachu have been getting stronger," Ash declared, clenching his fist. "And Charizard's been doing amazingly too. I think this island, whatever's there, will be good for them."

"That's cool," Zyon agreed. "So, what about your other Pokémon?"

Ash stared at him for a second. "Other Pokémon?"

Zyon sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Do you at least have a ThunderStone for that Pikachu of yours?"

Pikachu growled at that, his cheeks sparking with electricity, and Ash glared. "That's his choice."

"You're right." Zyon grinned. "Still, I guess you can put it off for just a little bit longer. After all I got pretty far when I did it."

Ash looked like he was about to ask him something, but before he could they heard an announcement over the speakers. "Attention everyone, due to adverse weather conditions no ships will be able to leave the harbor tonight. I repeat: due to adverse weather conditions, no ships will be able to leave the harbor tonight."

Both Zyon and Ash looked up at that and the older Trainer stood up to look around. Spotting a police officer and a nurse speaking to some Trainers he made his way over to talk to them.

One of the Trainers detached herself from the group and Zyon asked him, "So, what's happening?"

"The storm looks like it might be – and I'm paraphrasing here – 'the worst one ever'," the girl explained. "There's no point arguing, these guys are just delivering the message."

Zyon groaned and hurried back to Ash, informing him of what was going on. As soon as the police officers moved they were out of the doorway and made their way to the harbor, trying to think up a way to get to the island.

"Do you have any water types that could take us?" Ash asked.

"My dad has a Gyarados," Zyon commented. "Maybe he could send it over. I'll be right back."

Zyon ran back into the Center and - one phone call and an explanation later - he had his father's Gyarados and was standing on the docks next to Ash and Pikachu.

"So, where exactly is the island?" Ash asked.

Zyon took out his invitation and pushed the button. A map popped out and he took a minute to determine which way they would go.

"That way," he said, pointing out at the sea.

Ash looked doubtful. "Are you sure?"

Zyon shrugged. "Mostly. I did some research before I got here, but those islands aren't very well known."

Ash shrugged and Zyon sent out Gyarados. The younger Trainer took a step back as the gigantic Water-type appeared, though he looked more excited than scared. Pikachu grinned and cheerfully greeted Gyarados.

Zyon quickly explained the situation and Gyarados lowered his head so the two of them could climb aboard. As soon as they were comfortable Gyarados left the docks.

Zyon sat on the Water-type's back, Ash and Pikachu in front of him, and lay forward, doing his best to hang on. While Gyarados was at least trying not to throw them off the howling winds and violent waves they encountered had no such qualms.

Zyon had no idea how long they travelled, Gyarados moving slowly but surely forward while pushing through the storm, but eventually the wind and the rain and the waves suddenly stopped. Surprised at this he sat up and almost fell off, Ash catching his arm to stop him. He looked around and spotted what looked like a castle in the distance, but was more interested in the fact that the storm wasn't moving anywhere near the island.

"Hey Zyon," Ash asked, "is that the place?"

Zyon shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. There are supposed to be a series of islands, but even if it isn't we can't pass up a chance to rest."

Gyarados seemed to agree and was already moving towards the island. When they arrived they found a cave with a wooden dock, a light and a woman in a brown dress waiting for them. They hopped off Gyarados and Zyon recalled him before facing the woman.

"My master bids you welcome to New Island," she intoned. "Would you kindly present your invitation?"

Zyon nodded, relieved they'd found the island, before pulling the device from his pocket. As soon as he did it created a miniature hologram of the woman in front of him and said, "The bearers of this invitation may be admitted to New Island."

Zyon looked around. Aside from the lady in front of them there was little to be found except for a set of stairs in the back that looked as if they'd been carved out of the island.

The woman in front of him nodded, apparently satisfied, and turned away. "Come this way. My master awaits your arrival."

She headed for the stairs and Zyon and Ash followed her. As they travelled Zyon grew increasingly uncomfortable with the silence. Finally he asked, "So, how long have you been here?"

The woman stopped suddenly, bringing the procession to a halt. "I have always been here. I have always been in service of my master."

Zyon frowned. "Okay, but where were you born? What do you do for fun?"

"Do you like jazz?" Ash asked from behind him.

The woman was quiet for a moment before she continued upward. "Come, my master awaits your arrival."

Zyon frowned at that but followed anyway, and they made their way to a courtyard overlooking the ocean. Ash excitedly ran to the fence and peered out at the sea with Pikachu on his shoulder. Suddenly he stiffened and turned back to Zyon with a frown.

"Hey Zyon, didn't they say there weren't any boats leaving the harbor?" he asked, pointing out to something on the horizon.

Zyon hurried to Ash's side and followed the direction he was pointing until he spotted the boat in question. It looked like a fishing boat, something that had the best chance of surviving the storm. As he watched however a wave capsized the boat and it sank beneath the roiling sea.

Zyon turned back to their guide and pointed out at the ocean. "Hey, isn't your master going to do something?"

"My master sent the storm as a test," she said dispassionately. She turned to the door and said, "Come, my Master-"

"Awaits our arrival, I know," Zyon finished, following her as she entered the building. "I'm not done by the way."

She didn't answer and Zyon paused to take in the interior. The room was huge, bringing to mind the stadiums typically used in Pokemon League battles. Lavish fountains were set up to both his left and right, looking large enough to release Gyarados in, and a massive dining room table was set up in the centre. Beyond that Zyon took note of a. spiral staircase that dissappeared into the ceiling.

Ash and Pikachu rushed past him and Zyon turned to their guide. "Where is everyone?"

"Please release your Pokémon from their Pokéballs." The guide stared straight at him. "It will not be long before my masters intentions are made clear."

"Figures," Zyon scoffed, heading for the table.

Sitting down he sent out his Pokemon. "We're at the island," he said, waving them off, "so go wild."

Immediately they ran off and began amusing themselves. Charizard was playing with Goomy while Pikachu and Magmar did some light sparring. Gyarados meanwhile was resting in one of the fountains.

After some time had passed more Trainers were led into the hall by their guide, many of them soaked to the bone and shivering. After he and Ash came only a few more people showed up, a boy in a leather jacket and khakis, and a group of three in what looked like school uniforms.

Suddenly a chattering started up as a group of 4 were led into the hall, 3 boys and a girl. One of the boys had spiky green hair and a Sandslash, while another was dressed like an old school samurai with a net on his back and a helmet that looked suspiciously like a toy. The girl had green hair tied up in twintails and was wearing a red shirt with a bright yellow star on the front. The last boy, Zyon noted with some surprise, was Marty. They were instructed to send out their Pokémon and did so immediately before making their way to the table.

"Sure was lucky we had that debris to float on, right fellas?" the green haired boy asked.

"To make it here without using a Pokémon of our own was shameful,' the samurai cosplayer insisted. "We should get a Water-type Pokémon if we wish to leave."

"At least we got here," the girl waved him off. "I saw some people turn back before they even left the harbor!"

Marty caught sight of him then and waved as his group settle into seats closer to the door. Zyon waved back and observed the Pokémon they'd sent out. The samurai boy had sent out a Butterfree, Beedrill and Pinsir, two of which looked fearsome. The green haired boy, aside from his Sandslash, had sent out a Butterfree and Beedrill of his own, as well as two Raticate and a Rattata. The Star Girl had only sent out a ditto, which was jumping at and transforming into every Pokémon that it could get to. Marty's team seemed to comprise of a Cubone and Beedrill who both wanted to be seen as more hot-blooded, an Abra that seemed as if it couldn't tell whether it wanted to sleep, and a Rattata that constantly stood behind a strange berry looking Pokémon.

Curious, Zyon stood up and walked to Marty. "Excuse me," he began, "but what kind of Pokémon is that?"

"Well, it's a Ditto," the girl with green hair spoke up. "They aren't very common, but that one's a perfect fit for me."

"You dummy," the green haired boy said, crossing his arms over his shirt, "he was obviously asking about Marty's Bounsweet." Focusing on Zyon he stuck out his hand and said, "I'm AJ, nice to meet ya"

"Zyon Anderson." He shook his hand before turning to the other two. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Duplica," the green haired girl answered, "live performer extraordinaire. And that's Jack."

"I'm The Samurai," the boy snapped.

"That's too long," Duplica waved him off. "From now on you're Jack."

The Samurai looked to his companions for help but Marty just shrugged. "It is easier than calling you Samurai."

"If you were Ninja I'd have called you that," AJ told him.

The newly dubbed Jack sat back with a huff and Zyon returned to Ash.

"So, what should we do when the 'World's Strongest' shows up?" He looked up and down the table and grumbled when he noticed that none of the berry bowls were near their seats.

"Well, I thought I'd start off with Pikachu and see where it went from there," Ash said with an excited grin.

"If that's the case my Raichu should still get a chance to battle today." Zyon smiled mischievously as he said it.

Ash laughed before glancing at their Pokémon. "How has it been training that Goomy?"

"Tiring," Zyon admitted. "I called a friend of mine and she warned me that Pokémon like Goomy take longer to grow, mostly because it's so much harder to evolve them."

"Friend? Where's she now?"

"Well, last I heard she was in Hoenn harassing the locals." He frowned as he remembered what she could be like. "I'm sure she's fine."

It was then that a bright blue light shone down from through the centre of the spiral staircase and as he watched a strange creature he assumed to be a Pokémon floated down as if carried by the beam. Zyon stared at it curiously, wondering why it looked familiar to him as he felt a headache start to develop.

"That's right," their guide suddenly spoke up, moving to stand in front of the staircase, "the world's greatest Pokémon Master is also the world's strongest Pokémon. This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world, Mewtwo."

The Pokémon she'd called Mewtwo had a purple belly which connected to its tail. It had a pair of blunt grey horns and what looked like a chest piece but was probably a part of its rib cage. It had only two arms, each of which ended in a three fingered hand.

Suddenly a deep voice reverberated through his mind. _"Greetings humans, it appears you are the few who've made it to this island. You have my congratulations."_

"Who are you?!" one of the schoolgirls burst out, her Cubone brandishing its bone threateningly.

The strange Pokémon regarded her slowly. _"The World's Greatest Pokémon Master. Were you unable to hear my servant?"_

"Wait a second now, back up." AJ walked forward and carefully regarded Mewtwo. Finally he asked, "How can you be the World's Greatest Pokémon Trainer _and_ The World's Strongest Pokémon? You can't mean to say that you're the best because you've made _yourself_ that strong can you?"

Mewtwo's answer was to point at AJ, covering the boy in a bright blue glow. It raised its arm and AJ floated up, and when it threw its arm forward he was thrown into one of the fountains.

" _Now then,"_ said Mewtwo, lowering his arm as his eyes glowed brighter, _"let us begin."_

 **(*)**

 **End Chapter 07**


End file.
